Escape From Terror
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Mackenzie Andrews escapes her abusive marriage with her daughter. When she does what will she find?
1. Chapter 1

Mackenize Andrews was a beautiful twenty-six year old. She had brown eyes and very long blonde hair. She was five ft. three and a hundred and ten pounds. She'd been a teenage mother. When she was just fifteen she found out she was pregnant, with her now ten year old daughter Emily. Mackenize never finished high school. Ever since she was sixteen she'd worked the same diner. She'd been with her husband Gabriel for eleven years. He was the only man Mackenize had ever been with. Getting her parents permission they married when they were still in high school. Gabriel was eighteen at the time and graduating that spring. Mackenize had just turned sixteen. The first year of there marriage was wonderful but for the past nine years Mackenize had hidden a terrifying secret from everyone. She was just getting off work.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amanda." She said.

"Ok."

"I hope I'm not late picking up Emily."

Mackenize was parked outside of Emily's school. Five minutes later Emily came out.

"Hi mom." She said getting into the car.

"Hi Emily." "How was school?"

"I got a lot of homework."

"We'll work on it tonight."

"It's Friday mom."

"Yes and if you get it done tonight, you'll have all of Saturday and Sunday to do whatever you want."

"Ok." "Can we get a pizza tonight?"

"Ok."

"Yay!"

It was eight o' clock at night. The pizza had just gotten there. Mackenize and Emily were sitting at the kitchen table.

"When's dad coming home?" Emily asked.

"He should be here anytime." A few seconds later the door opened. "He's home." He walked into the kitchen. He was six ft. two, muscular with blue eyes and short black hair. "Hi honey."

"Hi." He said. He looked at Emily. "What, no kiss for daddy."

"You get a kiss." Emily said. He leaned down she kissed him on the cheek.

"How was school today?"

"Fine." He looked at the stove.

"Where's dinner?" He said looking at Mackenize.

"Emily wanted pizza." He looked back to Emily.

"Emily take your pizza to your room."

"Ok." Emily said. She went upstairs. He looked back at Mackenize.

"You know, I work all day to support my family." He pounded his fists on the kitchen table. Mackenize jumped. "Only to come home to pizza for dinner!" He yelled.

"That's what Emily wanted." Mackenize said frightened.

"You should've told her no!"

"I'm sorry."

"Come here!" He grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall. He stood in front of her.

"Gabe please-

"Shut up!" "A hot dinner isn't to much to ask for when I come home." "Is it!"

"No."

"Next time you wanna order a pizza, you're gonna call me aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Damn right." He backhanded her. She fell to ground her nose started to bleed. He kicked her in the ribs as hard as he could. "Now get your ass up and make me something to eat."

The next morning Gabe was getting ready for the day. Mackenize came into the bedroom.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

"Come here." She went over to him.

"I'm sorry I had sort of a bad day yesterday." "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a kiss." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Marty and Diane are having a barbeque Sunday." "I told them we would come."

"Ok."

"Have you seen my badge?"

"It's on the bathroom sink."

"Thanks." He went into the bathroom and got it. It read "Detective Andrews" "I gotta go."

"See you tonight."

"Bye."

"Bye."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday night. Mackenize was at work. She was bringing a high school couple there check. They'd been regulars in there on a Saturday night for the past three years. Mackenize was very friendly with them.

"Ok guys." "Here's your check." Mackenize said.

"Thanks." The boy said. He looked at his girlfriend. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then we're out of here."

"Ok." The girl said. He went to the bathroom.

"How's your night going?" Mackenize asked looking at the girl.

"Good." "Mackenize can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Sarah."

"I'm not really close to my family so I can't ask any of them." "How old you were the first time you, um, had sex?"

"I was fifteen." "Why?"

"Well Adam and I have been together for a long time and I think I might be ready."

"That's a very big step." "No matter what you should always use some type of protection." "Nobody thinks a pregnancy can happen to them." "That's what I thought." "My now husband and I had been together for six months at the time." "Then one day I found out I was pregnant." "I've been working here and married since I was your age."

"Wow." "So you had your baby?"

"Yeah she's ten." "Her name's Emily." "I love my husband and daughter but when I was a little girl I never thought I'd be a wife and mother at sixteen."

"Thanks you've given me a lot to think about."

"Glad I could help."

As the night went on Mackenize couldn't help but think how much Adam and Sarah reminded her of she and Gabe when they were that young.

Flashback

Mackenzie was a sophomore in high school. She was going to class. She turned the corner hit something and fell down. She looked and saw a very handsome guy looking down at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Here." He helped her up.

"Thanks." He hands her her books.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Mackenize."

"Hi Mackenize, I'm Gabe."

"It's nice to meet you Gabe."

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Sure."

End Of Flashback

It was Sunday afternoon. Mackenize and Gabe were at the home of there friends Marty and Diane. Marty was also Gabe's partner. They were there for a barbeque. It was also a pool party. Mackenize had a bikini on but a t-shirt over it.

"Mackenize you look you could use a dip in the pool." Gabe said from behind her. He picked her up from behind like a bride.

"Honey no."

"Yes."

"Gabriel if you don't put me down-

"Here we go." He jumped in with her. "See wasn't that fun?"

"Yeah but his water's freezing." He smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing." "You're just beautiful."

"Aw thank you." They kissed. They got out of the pool. Mackenize sat down in a chair and put a towel around herself.

"You know Gabe." Marty said. "If you hadn't of asked Mackenize out in high school I would've." He said jokingly.

"Then I'd be Mrs. Timerman." She said laughing.

"In your dreams Marty." Gabe said laughing.

As they were going home Gabe didn't say one word to Mackenize. She knew something was wrong. When they got home Mackenize paid the babysitter. She looked in on Emily who was sound asleep. She went in the bedroom to go to bed. Gabe had an angry look his face.

"What's a ma-Ahhh! He punched her in the face. She hit the ground.

"Flirting with my best friend right in front of me!"

"I wasn't."

"Shut up!" He kicked her. "Go downstairs and sleep on the couch!" "I don't wanna see you for the rest of the night!" She went downstairs and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she called off work. Gabe had given her a black eye. She went to a drawer and got a number she had for about a year. She dialed it on her cell phone.

"California Women's Domestic Abuse Center." "My name is Erin how can I help you?"

"I need to speak with someone." Mackenize said.

"What's your name?"

"Mackenize Andrews."

**Thank for all the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after talking to someone on the phone Mackenize went down to the center. She went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"My name is Mackenize Andrews." "I have an appointment with Carla."

"Wait here please." The woman got up from the front desk and went into an office in the back. She came out with another woman. The woman went up to Mackenize.

"Hello Mackenize." "I'm Carla Turner."

"Hi."

"Let's talk in my office." They went back to her office. "Please sit down." Mackenize sat down. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

"I understand your husband has been abusing you."

"Yes." She took off the sunglasses she had on so Carla could see her black eye.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nine years." "I can't take anymore."

"You have a daughter with him as well?"

"Yes." "Emily, she's ten."

"We can get you an order of protection and a room in a local shelter for you and your daughter."

"I can't do that."

"Your husband won't find you."

"You don't understand." "My husband is detective Gabriel Andrews of the Los Angeles Police Department."

"That does pose a problem because he could find you very easily."

"You can't help me?" "That's just great."

"I didn't say that." "There is another thing we can do." "It would involve you and your daughter moving out of state and changing your identity."

"Ok."

"In three days go to the bus station." "When does your husband go to work?"

"He leaves at 7:00 AM."

"On Thursday go about your day like normal." "Let your daughter go to school." "Act like your going to work." "When you feel it's safe get your daughter from school." "I'll meet you at the bus station at noon."

"Ok."

"I know you're scared but you must act normal until we're able to help you."

Three days later the day started off like normal. Gabe was getting ready to leave for work. Emily was getting ready to leave for school. Mackenize was dressed for work.

"Have a good day at school Emily." Mackenize said.

"I will."

"Bye Emily." Gabe said.

"Bye dad." She walked out door.

"I gotta go." He got up from the table.

"Have a nice day." They kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

Mackenize waited about fifteen minutes. Then she changed her clothes and began frantically packing her and Emily's things. Once she was done with that she stood in front of the bathroom sink. She grabbed the scissors and began cutting her hair. She cut it up to her shoulders. When she was done she grabbed brown hair dye from under the sink.

After she dyed her hair she went to pick Emily up at school. She and Emily got in the car.

"Mom what did you do to your hair?" Emily asked.

"I just wanted a new look." Emily looked in the backseat. She saw suitcases.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going on vacation."

"Do we have to pick up dad?"

"He's not coming."

To be safe Mackenize parked the car a few blocks away from the bus station. She and Mackenize walked the rest of the way. Carla was waiting for them inside.

"Hi Carla." Mackenize said.

"Hi Mackenize."

"This is my daughter, Emily."

"It's nice to meet you Emily."

"Hi." Emily said. Carla looked at Mackenize.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure." Mackenize said. She looked at Emily took two quarters out and gave them to her. "Here Emily take these and get a snack from the vending machine." Emily got up and went to the vending machine. Carla gave Mackenize a folder.

"Here are your new identities, birth certificates, social security cards." "I only changed your daughters last name but I felt for your protection we needed to change your full name." Mackenize looked at the paper to see what it was.

"Desiree Burke."

"I got you into a house and a job as a waitress at the local diner." "You'll rent the house." "The full rent is three-hundred and twenty five dollars." "You'll only need to pay half, which brings it to one-hundred and seventy five dollars." "I signed you up for food stamps."

"Thank you for everything."

"Does your daughter know what's going on?"

"No she thinks we're going on vacation." "I'll have to tell her."

"You'll be going to West Newbury, Massachusetts." "Someone who I've been in contact with will meet you there and take you to your new home." "Here are your tickets." "Your bus should be here in about an hour." "This is where I leave you." "Goodbye Desiree."

Mackenize and Emily were waiting on there bus.

"Emily I have something to tell you." Mackenize said. "When we get to Massachusetts are last name won't be Andrews anymore."

"This isn't a vacation is it?"

"No." "This is a new start." "You'll still be Emily but your last name is Burke now." "I have a new name."

"What is it?"

"Desiree Burke." So, if anyone asks what my name is what are you gonna tell them?"

"Desiree."

"Very good."

"Are we doing this because dad hits you?"

"You know dad hits me?"

"Yeah."

"Your dad is very mean to me."

"Why does he do that?"

"I honestly don't know." "It's just you and me now." "So we have to stick together."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to." "Stay right here." "I have to go to the bathroom." Mackenize went into the bathroom. She threw her cell phone on the floor and stomped on it until it was in pieces. She picked up the pieces went into a stall and threw them in the toilet. She took her wedding ring off threw it in the toilet and flushed it.

When she same back out the bus was there. They got on. It was a two day ride with no stops. They'd been riding for a few hours.

"Mom I'm tired." Emily said.

"Try to get some sleep." Emily closed her eyes. Mackenize looked at her hoping and praying Gabe never found them.

Gabe came home.

"Mackenize." "Emily." He went upstairs to the bedroom. He opened the drawers and saw all of Mackenize's clothes gone. He went to Emily's room and saw the same thing. "That bitch, I'll kill her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenize and Emily had been at there new home for two days. They were still trying to adjust. Mackenize could barely sleep during the night. Every time she would fall asleep she would have nightmares. Sometimes of Gabe taking Emily. Sometimes of Gabe killing her and taking Emily. Tomorrow Emily was starting her first day at her new school. Mackenize went into Emily's room.

"Ok." "Time for bed."

"Alright." Emily got in bed. Mackenize sat on it.

"I know we've been over this a lot but where did we move here from?"

"Detroit, Michigan."

"What's your name?"

"Emily Burke."

"What's my name?"

"Desiree Burke."

"Good." "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"I don't wanna go to a new school." "I won't know anybody."

"I know how you feel."

"How?"

"You know how long I worked at the diner back home." "Now I have to start a new diner." "I'll have to get to know the customers and the people I work with." "It's gonna be a big change." "It'll be a little scary but maybe I'll make some new friends." "Just like I'm sure you'll make new friends, even though it'll be sort of scary."

"I guess."

"Go to sleep." She kissed her forehead. "I love you Emily."

"I love you to mom."

Mackenize was sleeping. She was talking in her sleep.

"No." "No." "Don't touch her leave her alone." "Gabe you can't take her." "No." "No." She shot up out of bed sweating and sobbing. She calmed herself down and went to check on Emily. Emily was sound asleep in her bed.

The next morning Mackenize walked Emily to the bus stop. Then walked to a bus stop herself to catch a bus for work. She got off the bus and walked a few blocks to the diner. She went into the diner and up to the counter. She saw a woman that was about her age.

"Hi." "I'm Desiree Burke." She said. "I'm supposed to start today."

"Hi I'm Megan." "Here's your name and apron."

"Thank you."

"You look a little nervous."

"I am."

"You'll like it here." "Today's not a very busy day, usually." "Just a few regulars."

When Mackenize's shift was over Megan drove her home so she didn't have to wait for the bus. She was picking her up in the morning to. It was a nice fall day. Emily was sitting in a tire swing in the front yard. Mackenize was sitting on the front steps. An elderly woman from next door came over holding something.

"Hello Miss." She said.

"Hi." Mackenize said.

"I'm Carol, your next door neighbor." "I baked you a pie to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"I'm Desiree." "That's my daughter Emily."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah."

"My husband and I have lived here ours whole lives." "We raised four boys in that home."

"Wow."

"Well if you need anything, I'll be right next door."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later Mackenize saw a car pull in next door. A man got out of the car. Mackenize figured it was one of there sons. Ten minutes later that man came back out and over to Mackenize's yard.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"It's nice to see people finally living here." "I'm John Cena."

"I'm Desiree Burke."

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." "Is that your mom and dad's house?"

"Yeah."

"Mom I'm hungry." Emily yelled.

"Ok." Mackenize said.

"I know a place that has great pizza." "John said. "I'm pretty hungry." "We could all get in my car and I could take you guys."

"Emily do you want pizza?" Mackenize asked.

"Yeah."

"This is John." "He's gonna come with us."

After Emily finished her pizza she was trying to win an animal out of a machine. Mackenize and John were talking.

"What do you do for a living?" John asked.

"I'm a waitress at Bell's Diner."

"I eat there all the time."

"I just started there."

"Are you from here?"

"No." "We're from Detroit." "We decided to move here to start over."

"How old is Emily?"

"Ten."

"You don't look old enough to have a ten year old."

"I had her when I was sixteen."

"If you don't mind me asking, was her father ever in the picture?"

"He left when she was five."

"Sorry." The check came. "I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

John drove them back home. He walked them to the door.

"Emily go inside and get started on your homework." Mackenize said. "I'll be in in a minute to help you."

"Ok mom."

"It was nice meeting you Emily." John said.

"Nice meeting you to." She went inside. Mackenize stood in the doorway.

"Thanks for dinner John."

"My pleasure." "I had a nice time."

"Me to."

"Goodnight Desiree."

"Goodnight." She shut the door._ "He's really cute." She thought. "What the hell did I just think that for?" "Stop it Mackenize a relationship's the last thing you need right now."_

The next morning Mackenize was at work. She went up to a table.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"What can I get for you?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast and coffee."

"Ok." She went back to put the order in. After he ate his food she brought him his check. "How was everything?"

"Great." After he left she went to his table get the tip he left her. He left her fifty dollars.

A few nights later Emily was flipping through the channels on TV.

"Mom isn't that John, the guy that took us out for pizza?" Mackenize looked at the TV. Wrestling was on.

"Yeah it is." They saw him pick up the Big Show.

"Boy he's really strong."

"Yeah he is."

Back in Los Angeles Gabe was at Mackenize's mom.

"You have no idea why she left you." Her mom asked.

"No." "I'd like to talk to her." "I want her home." "I'm a mess without them."

"If she calls here I'll tell you."

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed. Mackenize had become good friends with the Cena's. She went over to have coffee with Carol on her days off. They would watch Emily whenever she needed a babysitter. Mackenize and Emily watched wrestling every Monday now. Mackenize usually made Emily go to bed by ten and watch the rest of it the next morning. It was Monday night. Emily was in bed and Mackenize finished watching Raw and was doing the rest of the dishes. The phone rang. It was almost midnight. Mackenize tensed up at the thought of who it could be. She nervously picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi it's John."

"Oh hi." She said feeling relieve wash over her. "How did you get my number?"

"My mom gave it to me." "How have you and Emily been?"

"Fine."

"Settling in ok?"

"Yeah." "Emily's made some new friends." "She likes it here, I'm glad."

"What about you?" "Do you like it there?"

"Yeah everybody's really nice."

"I'm glad everything's been going well for you two." "I heard you've been watching me."

"What?"

"On TV."

"Oh, yeah Emily and I watch every Monday."

"What do you think?"

"We like the show."

"I'm going to my mom and dad's for Thanksgiving." "What are you guys doing?"

"I'll probably just cook for me and Emily."

"Do you care if I stop by to say hi?"

"Not at all."

"I gotta go but I'll see you in a couple days."

"Alright." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Mackenize sent Emily off to school and went next door to have coffee with Carol.

"How are you this morning, Desiree?" Carol asked.

"Good." "John called me last night."

"It's ok that I gave him your number right?"

"Yes, it's fine." "It was nice to talk to him."

"Do you and Emily have any plans Thanksgiving day?"

"I was just gonna cook for us."

"How would you like to come over here for Thanksgiving dinner?" "You could meet the rest of the family."

"I wouldn't wanna impose." "Thanksgiving's a time for family."

"It's no imposition at all." John Sr. said walking into the kitchen. "We insist."

"Ok we'll come."

"Great." Carol said.

It was Thanksgiving day. Mackenize was feeling a little down. She missed her mom and dad and sister. Normally this would be a big day for them. She picked up the phone and started dialing her mom and dad's number. She stopped halfway through.

_"No Mackenize." "No one can know where you are." "Gabe could have the lines tapped or something." She thought._

Meanwhile next door John and his brothers were there helping get everything ready for dinner.

"How many plates do we need set out mom?" John's brother Sean asked.

"Nine." Carol said.

"Who else is coming?"

"The next door neighbor Desiree and her daughter Emily." "John already knows them."

"Yeah Desiree's nice her daughter's the sweetest thing." John said.

"Uh-oh." Sean said.

"What?"

"Guys look at the look on John's face." "We've all seen that before."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like this Desiree chick don't ya?"

"She's just my friend, Sean."

"Sure, we'll see how long that lasts."

The doorbell rang. Carol answered it. It was Mackenize and Emily.

"Hi come on in." Carol said. They went into the kitchen.

"Hi Desiree." John said.

"Hi."

"Hi Emily."

"Hi John." Emily said. John looked at his brothers.

"Guys this is Desiree and her daughter Emily." "These are my brothers Matt, Dan, Sean and Steve."

"It's nice to meet you all." Mackenize said.

As they all ate dinner everyone was telling stories and making Mackenize and Emily laugh. After dinner Mackenize and Emily were getting ready to leave.

"Desiree do you care if I walk you guys home?" John asked.

"No let me just get our coats."

"I'll be back everyone."

Mackenize, John and Emily went next door.

"Do you wanna come in for a minute, John?" Mackenize asked.

"Sure." They all went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"That was a great meal."

"WWE's coming here next Monday." "You guys wanna come to the show?"

"It would be fun be it's a school night for Emily." "I usually don't let her stay up past ten."

"Please mom." "I wanna go." Emily begged.

"Ok."

"Good." John said. He took the tickets and backstage passes out of his wallet.

"Thanks." Mackenize looked at Emily. "I want you to go upstairs and take a shower."

"Ok." Emily said. "Bye John, see you next week."

"Bye Emily." He said. She went upstairs. "I should get back."

"Alright." Mackenize said. They got up Mackenize walked him to the door.

"Maybe before the show next week, I can pick you guys up you can see where I live."

"Ok."

"I'll make us all lunch."

"Ok." "You know, I was feeling sort of homesick today." "You and your family made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad." "That's way to beautiful of a face to look sad." They hugged. "I'll see you next week."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." When Mackenize shut the door she did something she hadn't done for a long time. She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Mackenize and Emily were getting ready for the show. John was picking them up to go his house in about a half hour. Mackenize was going through her closet looking for something to wear.

"_Come on Mackenize just pick something." "It's not like this a date." She thought. "Forget the fact that he's gorgeous and charming and- "I have to stop, this can't be anything other then a friendship."_

A half hour later John came pick them up. Emily answered the door.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." He went in. "Mom's upstairs she'll be down in a minute."

"How was school today?"

"Fine but I kept thinking about tonight."

"It's gonna be really fun." Mackenize came downstairs. "Hi Desiree."

"Hi John." Mackenize said.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah."

They all got into John's car and went to his house. They walked in the front door.

"This place is huge." Emily said. "Mom we could fit our house in this living room."

"It's very nice."

"Thank you." John said.

"John, can I use your bathroom?" Emily asked.

"Sure it's up the stairs, third door on the left." She went upstairs. "I should get dinner started." Mackenize and John went into the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything?" Mackenize asked.

"No, you can just sit down and relax." She sat on a kitchen chair.

"This is a big place for one person."

"I bought it right before I asked my ex-wife to marry me."

"You were married?"

"Three years."

"What happened?"

"Well with what I do I'm gone a lot." "She couldn't handle it." "I was tired of fighting so I filed for divorce." "Desiree, are you planning on getting a car?"

"Yeah." "I've been saving but waitressing doesn't pay a lot." "Even with tips it's a struggle sometimes." "Christmas will be here soon." "That makes it even harder to save money." "In the meantime I can get rides." Emily came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mom I'm hungry." She said.

"John's cooking right now."

After dinner they went to the arena. They were backstage in catering where everyone was. John took them over to a table.

"Hey guys." John said. "This is my friend, Desiree and her daughter, Emily."

"Emily come here." AJ said. Emily went over to her. "I hear you're a big fan of mine."

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to."

For the next hour John introduced Mackenize and Emily around to everyone. Then Mackenize and Emily took there sits for the show. About an hour into it John came out they cheered the most when he came out. They both had a blast.

John was driving them back home. He looked in his rear-view mirror.

"Aw look at Emily." He said. Mackenize looked behind her. Emily was asleep.

"She had a busy day." Twenty minutes later they pulled in the driveway.

"I can carry Emily inside for you."

"Alright." John picked Emily up from the backseat and carried her upstairs to her room. Mackenize took off Emily's shoes, covered her up and kissed her on the cheek. As quietly as they could she and John left the room. They went downstairs. They were standing around.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Mackenize said.

"I'm glad." "Is that a smile?"

"Yeah."

"You should do that more often." "You look beautiful tonight, Desiree."

"Thanks." He was coming closer to her as they were talking.

"I'm really glad you moved here." He was coming closer to her face.

"Yeah, why?" She said barely in whisper. Just as there lips were about to touch, John's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" "No, I don't feel like going anywhere." "I'm going home." "Ok bye." He hung up. "That was Randy Orton." "He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the bar." "I should get home."

"Yeah, it's getting late."

"Goodnight Desiree."

"Goodnight John." He left.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed Christmas was in a few days. Mackenize was trying to make it the best Christmas she could for Emily. It was the first time she was doing everything on her own. Usually she could depend on Gabe's salary to buy most of Emily's presents. She hoped Emily wasn't to disappointed. Emily had just went to bed. Mackenize was sitting on the couch. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Ready for Christmas?"

"It's kind of stressing me out."

"Why?"

"I have a little less income then past Christmases." "I can't buy Emily as many presents as I usually do."

"I'm sure she'll love whatever you get her."

"I still can't get her the one big thing she wants."

"What's that?"

"She wants one of those Ipad's." "I can't afford that they're like three-hundred dollars."

"I know that must be hard for you."

"Yeah." "I feel bad."

"Don't." "You're a great mom."

"Thanks." "Are you going to your parents house for Christmas?"

"Yeah." "Would you care if I came over there for awhile Christmas day?"

"Not at all."

"Ok cool." "I gotta go."

"Alright I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

A few days later it was Christmas morning. It was 7:00 AM. Emily came into Mackenize's room.

"Mom, wake up." Emily said. Mackenize opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Emily, it's seven in the morning."

"It's Christmas morning." "I wanna open my presents."

"Emily."

"Mom."

"Ok." She sat up let's go downstairs.

They went downstairs hours later they ate dinner. It was nine o' clock at night. There was a knock at the door. Mackenize answered it.

"Hi John." She said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"Come on in." He went in.

"Hi Emily, Merry Christmas."

"Hi Merry Christmas." Emily said.

"Would you like something to drink, John?" Mackenize asked.

"I'll take a Coke."

"Ok." Mackenize and Emily were in the kitchen. John stayed in the living room. They came back into the living room. Mackenize handed John his drink. Emily looked at the tree.

"Mom there's still a present under the tree." Emily said.

"There is?"

"Yeah." Emily picked it up. "It's for me it says it's from you."

"I must've forgotten about that one." Mackenize was confused. She knew Emily didn't have any presents left. "Open it." Emily opened it.

"It's a Ipad!" She said excitedly. "Thanks mom." She hugged her.

"You're welcome." Mackenize looked at John and smiled. He smiled back.

An hour later it was Emily bedtime. She went up to bed. Mackenize and John were sitting on the couch.

"That was so nice of you to buy that for her, John." Mackenize said.

"No problem."

"It's a lot of money."

"It's just money." "Seeing how happy it made was all worth it." "Here Desiree." He took a box out of his pocket.

"What's this?"

"Open it." She took the lid off the box.

"It's a key."

"Look out the window behind us." She looked. Parked outside under a streetlight was a Mercedes. She looked at John.

"John, you bought me a car?"

"No." "It's one of my cars." "I have six." "You can have it."

"I can't take your car."

"You need it more then I do."

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. They hugged. He heard her sniffle.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just not used to being treated like this."

"Like what?"

"Nice." She looked at him. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me and Emily."

"I'm happy to do it." He took his palms and wiped her tears away. "That's better." "Beautiful as always." Mackenize smiled. John kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. When it broke they looked at each other. "Desiree, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I wish I could say yes." "I want to say yes but I can't."

"Why?"

"There's some things about me that you don't know."

"That's ok." "We all have pasts."

"You're great." "If things were different I'd love to see where a relationship with you would go." "I care about you to much to drag you into this."

"Drag me into what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do."

"You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise."

"Ok." "My name isn't Desiree Burke."

"What is it?"

"Mackenize Andrews." "When I fifteen I met Emily's father Gabriel." "Six months after we started dating I found out I was pregnant." "We got married when I was sixteen." "For the first year it was alright." "Then he started hitting me." "For the next nine years my life was a living hell." "Three months ago I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore." "A crisis center for women in California sent me and Emily here."

"Oh my god." "Why didn't you ever go to the police?"

"Gabriel is the police." "Detective Gabriel Andrews." "I know that eventually he'll find me and kill me." "It might not be him personally but I'll know he's the one behind it." "I just pray that after he does kill me, he doesn't get Emily." "I barely sleep at night." "I have nightmares about him killing me." "I'm really scared." "Except when I'm with you." "When you're around for some reason I don't feel scared anymore."

"I'm sorry this happened to you."

"The worst time was when he killed my baby."

"What?"

"He doesn't know he did." "When I was eighteen I found out I was pregnant again." "That night I went to tell Gabriel when he got home from work." "He beat the shit out of me and I miscarried in our bathroom two hours later." "I never told anyone before now."

"That bastard."

"Yeah." "So now do understand why I can't be with you?"

"I still wanna be with you." He hugged her and held her in his arms.

"I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, John."

"Nothing's gonna happened to me, or you, or Emily." "Nobody's gonna kill you." "It's all gonna be fine, Desiree I promise." "Ok?"

"Ok." They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Mackenize and John had been dating for a month. She hadn't been in a normal relationship in years. For the first time in a long time she was happy. At night was another story. Ever since Mackenize started dating John he was in her nightmares now to. She had them almost every night. She was having one right now.

"No, get away from him!" "Stop!" She shouted in her sleep. "John!" She popped up and started to cry. She picked up the phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said tiredly.

"John." She said tearfully.

"Honey, what's a matter?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." "You really need to get some medicine to stop these nightmares."

"What am I supposed to say to the doctor?" "I have reoccurring nightmares about my husband killing me and my boyfriend and taking my daughter?"

"Something." "This has got to stop, Desiree."

"I know." "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Like I said, you have nothing to be sorry for." "Feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to." "I'll see you in a couple days for New Years."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next morning Mackenize had the day off. She was sitting in the living room. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She said.

"Broadview Security." She opened the door.

"Desiree Burke?"

"Yes."

"I have your order all ready to go." "I just need to come in and install the system."

"There must be a mistake." "I didn't order a security system."

"It was ordered and paid for by a Mr. Cena?"

"Come on in." Mackenize let the man get started. She picked up her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You ordered me a security system?"

"Yeah."

"You spend to much money on me."

"I figured you'd feel better having it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What are you doing?"

"Working out." "I gotta stay nice looking for my girlfriend."

"She already thinks you're hot."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"I gotta go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Two days later after Mackenize got off work she picked up Emily from John's parents and they went over to John's for New Years.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"Ew." Emily said. Mackenize and John laughed.

"Hi Emily." John said.

"Hi."

"It you have fun at my mom and dad's."

"Yeah." John looked at Mackenize.

"How was work?"

"Exhausting." "I'm tired." Mackenize said.

"Go upstairs and nap for a few hours." "Emily and me will watch a movie or something."

"Ok." Mackenize looked at Emily. "Be good."

"I will." Emily said.

Two hours later John went upstairs to use the bathroom. As he was coming out he could hear Mackenize talking in her sleep.

"No." She said. "Gabe please don't hurt John." John went into the bedroom. "I'll go with you." "Don't kill him."

"Desiree wake up." John said as he sat down on the bed. She opened her eyes. They hugged. "It's ok, it's ok." "You're shaking."

"He was gonna shoot you."

"Nobody's gonna shoot me." "I'm fine." "See?" He kissed her.

"Yeah."

"Smile." She smiled. "That's better."

Later that night Mackenize, John and Emily were downstairs. Emily fell asleep in the chair. Mackenize and John were sitting on the couch she was snuggled up to him. They were waiting for the ball to drop.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"Why are you with me?"

"What?"

"I mean I'm a basket case with my nightmares and all." "I have unbelievable baggage." "I don't look anywhere close to the women you work with but you're still with me."

"Desiree, you are a beautiful, amazing woman." "You're a wonderful mom." "I love spending time with you." "I love being with you."

"You might not love being with me once we take that next step in our relationship."

"You mean when we decided to have sex?"

"Yeah I'm kind of inexperienced when it comes to that." "I've only been with one person my whole life." "I haven't even enjoyed it in years." "I didn't wanna be a let down."

"When we do decided to have sex it'll be great." "You'll enjoy it to, trust me." He said smiling.

"John." She said smiling back.

"I'm just saying." The ball dropped.

"Happy New Year, John."

"Happy New Year, Desiree." "It's gonna be a great year for both of us." They kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few weeks later. Valentine's Day was tomorrow. John was coming home. He told Mackenize he was going to cook for her. John's parents volunteered to watch Emily. Anything to her would be better then the previous one. Last year she spent Valentine's Day in the emergency room after Gabriel broke her nose. Mackenize was at work. It was just her and Megan working. It was a slow day. Nobody was in there. They were standing around talking.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Megan asked

"Yeah but I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"There's a good chance that John and I will have our first time together."

"Why are you nervous it's not like you're a virgin?"

"I know but in a way I might as well be."

"What?"

"I've only been with one man my whole life." "John has probably been with hundreds of women." "I feel like I won't be able to measure up."

"Desiree, John is crazy about you." "You know that."

"I know."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything's gonna turn out fine."

"I hope."

"It will."

The next day after Emily got home from school, Mackenize took Emily next door.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mackenize asked.

"Don't worry about it's no trouble." Carol said. "Don't worry we'll make sure Emily does her homework and everything."

"Emily I want you to be good for Mr. and Mrs. Cena ok?"

"I will." Emily said.

"Ok." "I'll come pick you up tomorrow." "I love you."

"I love you to mom."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Mackenize went back to her house to get ready. She didn't want to be to dressed up. She put on her favorite blue silk blouse and jeans. After she did her make-up she headed over to John's. She rang the doorbell. He answered.

"Come on in." He said. She went in.

"Brrr." "It's freezing out there." She took off her coat.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." She got a good look at him. He had on a red dress shirt and jeans. "You look pretty hot yourself." "Who are you trying to impress?" She said smiling.

"Just this really hot chick I know."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." They kissed. "I've been looking forward to this." "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"I gotta check on dinner." They went into the kitchen.

"Can I help?"

"Nope just sit."

"Ok."

After dinner they went into the living room. They were sitting on the couch.

"That was a delicious dinner, John."

"Thanks." He took a rectangular box out of behind a couch pillow.

"John, what did I ask you not to do?"

"I know you said not to get you anything but I couldn't help it."

"You've already given me so much."

"Come on, open it."

"Ok." She opened it. It was a silver necklace with a heart-shape on the end studded in diamonds. "John, this is beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." John stood up.

"Come here." They went and stood in front of the full-length mirror in the room. John was standing behind her. He put the necklace on her. "I knew it would look beautiful on you." He said smiling.

"You're to good to me." She turned to face him. "Thank you." She kissed him.

"You're welcome." "Desiree, I love you."

"I love you to, John." They kissed. As it grew more passionate he picked her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him. They went upstairs to the bedroom. Not breaking from her lips he laid her down on the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He sat up and shrugged it off when it was unbuttoned. John took off Mackenize's shirt. She sat up. He groaned as her hands went down his body. They kissed and she undid his jeans. He took off her bra and laid her back. He started kissing her down her body as he undid her jeans. He came back to her. They kissed as he slipped inside her and they started to move. "Oh John." She moaned. "Desiree, I love you so much. He groaned. "I love you to, ohh." They started moving faster. "Ohh, mmm, ohh, John, John, John." She moaned giving in. "Oh god, Desiree." He groaned giving in.

Mackenize woke up she knew it must've been late. John was asleep. She got out of bed and picked his shirt up. She put it on and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the freezer took out ice cream and got a spoon. She sat on the counter and started eating it.

"What are you doing?" John came and stood in front of her in his boxers.

"I'm hungry." "Want some ice cream?"

"Yeah give a bite." She put some on the spoon and fed it to him. "You look happy."

"I am." "Tonight was great." "I haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Me either." "You know I'm hungry to." "What I want isn't in the fridge." They kissed.

"Really what do you want?" She mumbled against his lips.

"I want you." "Come on." He picked her up off the counter.

"Where are we going?"

"The couch." The laid down on the couch. John looked down at her. "You're so beautiful."

"I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed.

The next morning in Los Angeles Gabriel was in a Private Investigator's office.

"What can I do for you Mr. Andrews?" The man asked.

"I need you to find my wife and daughter as soon as possible."


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had passed. Mackenize and John were as happy as ever. Mackenize was looking forward to Emily's eleventh birthday. She'd just gotten Emily tucked in. Mackenize went into her bedroom and got in bed. John came in and got in bed beside her a few minutes later.

"I wish you didn't have to leave tomorrow." Mackenize said.

"Me to but at least I'll get to celebrate Emily's birthday with you guys, before I go home to pack and leave."

"Yeah."

"After I get back I have shows in Florida for a week." "It's gonna be summer then." "Why don't you and Emily come with me?" "It could be a vacation for you two."

"Sounds like fun I'll let the diner know tomorrow."

"Great."

"I can't believe my little girl is gonna be eleven tomorrow."

"Time does go by quick."

"It feels like yesterday that I brought her home from the hospital." "Of course when I found out I was pregnant with her I panicked."

"I bet." "I'd imagine any fifteen year old girl would be."

"Yeah and I didn't have some reality show to help me." "I hate the way the media glamorizes teen pregnancy nowadays."

"I know I hate those shows to."

"It makes me sad that young girls idolize the girls on those shows." "I hope Emily doesn't turn out like me?"

"You're great."

"What I mean is, I don't want Emily to get pregnant at fifteen." "I want her to finish high school and go to college." "I want her to make something of herself." "Not be stuck waiting tables at twenty-six."

"You can still do anything you want."

"Someone who didn't graduate has limited options, honey."

"You could always get your GED."

"I've thought about it."

"Do you ever think you'll want anymore kids?"

"I'd like to but I don't think I can have anymore."

"Why?"

"Gabriel never liked to use any kind of protection." "Which is probably why we had Emily." "After I had my miscarriage, I never got pregnant again." "So that's why I think I can't."

"Do you think you'd ever wanna get married?"

"You wanna get married?"

"Eventually yes, I would like to."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"I'm still legally married to Gabriel."

"Yeah, there's that." "We'll just have to figure out a way around that." "Desiree what would you think of you and Emily moving in with me?"

"I don't know." "If it were just me I would but I have Emily to think about."

"She likes me doesn't she?"

"Yeah but I think seeing me with another man is still a little strange for her."

"I would just feel a lot safer if you lived with me, that's all."

"Can I think about it for awhile?"

"Sure." They kissed. He pulled her on top on him. "I'm not gonna get to see you for a whole month after tomorrow."

"I know."

"You gonna miss me?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna miss you to." He kissed her. "I won't be able to do that." "Or this." He started kissing her acrossed her neck. They kissed. "I love you, Desiree."

"I love you to, John." They went under the blankets.

The next day they were celebrating Emily's birthday. They took her outside to the backyard. Mackenize had her hands over Emily's eyes.

"Ok Emily open your eyes." Mackenize said. Emily opened her eyes.

"It's a new bike!" She said excitedly. She hugged Mackenize. "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome but don't just thank me it's from John to."

"Thanks John." She hugged him.

"You're welcome." John said.

"Can I ride it mom?"

"Yeah." Mackenize said. John looked at his watch.

"I've gotta go Desiree." He said.

"Emily I'll be right back John has to leave." "I'm gonna walk him to the front door."

"Ok." Emily said. "Bye John."

"Bye Emily." John said. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Mackenize and John went through the house to the front door. John turned to face her. They hugged.

"I don't want you to go." Mackenize said.

"I know." "It'll go by quick." "Come here." They kissed. "I could probably spare like five minutes if you wanna go upstairs real quick." He said in-between kisses. She laughed against his lips.

"I don't want you to be late."

"One more." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye." He left.

A few days later Gabriel was back in the Private Investigator's office.

"I've found your wife and daughter." The Private Investigator said. "You're wife has changed her name to Desiree Burke." "She lives in West Newbury, Massachusetts." She's employed at a local diner called Bell's Diner." "She's seeing a man, his name is John Cena." "Her home address, phone number, everything is in this envelope." He handed Gabriel the envelope.

"Thank you." He stood up. "Here's a little something extra for you." He put a manila envelope on the desk. "Fifty-thousand dollars."

"I don't understand."

"You don't know me." "We've never met." "I've never set foot in this building." "Understood?"

"Understood."

**I made a music video of John Cena and AJ Lee if anyone wants to see it the link is on my profile page.**


	11. Chapter 11

A month had passed. Mackenize and Emily were on a plane to Florida. They were both very excited. They'd never been to Florida before. Mackenize was looking forward to seeing John most of all. She really missed him. She was still thinking about moving in with him. When the plane landed Mackenize and Emily went to the hotel. They checked into there room, got settled in and went to John's room. Mackenize used her spare key John left her at the front desk. When they walked in John was sitting on the couch. He stood up.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Mackenize said. She went over to him. They kissed.

"Hi Emily."

"Hi." Emily said.

"Glad to be out of school?"

"Yeah." John looked at Mackenize.

"I just got an autograph signing added to my schedule." "I have to leave in twenty minutes."

"That's ok." Mackenize said.

"I feel bad." "I tried to make sure today was clear so we could all spend time together."

"It's ok, honey." "Really."

"I should be done by seven we'll all go out to dinner ok?"

"Alright."

"How was your flight?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"If we go anywhere I'll call you and you can meet us somewhere." "Otherwise just come to our room when you're done."

"Ok."

After John left Mackenize and Emily went back to there room.

"Emily come and sit with me." Mackenize said. "I wanna talk to you." Emily sat next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." "Last month John asked me if we would move in with him."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "What do you think about that?"

"Do you wanna live with him, mom?"

"Yes I do." "If you don't want to though, we won't."

"We can."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I know you love John."

"I do but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know." "John's nice, I like him." "If it'll make you happy to move in with him we can."

"Ok."

"Will I get my own room?"

"I'm sure you will."

"Are you gonna marry John?"

"I don't know yet."

Back in Los Angeles Gabriel was driving around a bad part of Los Angeles. He saw a well-known criminal walking down the street. He stopped his car and rolled down the window.

"Yo, Snake." Snake was a tall, muscular man. He had tattoos all up and down his body.

"You ain't got nothing on me pig."

"Get in the car."

"Fuck you."

"I'm not here to bust you." "I have an opportunity for you." "One that involves big money." Snake got in the car. They drove to an abandon lot.

"So what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to kill my wife."

"Get the fuck outta here."

"I'm serious." "I'll give you a quarter of a million."

"What's in it for you?"

"Revenge and once it's done I'll be my daughter's only living parent, they'll have no choice to give her to me."

"I'll do it."

"Good I'll give you half now then the other half when the job's done."

"When's this goin down?"

"She's in Florida with her steroid taking boyfriend this week." "It'll have to wait till she comes back." "We'll have to give a few weeks to come up with a plan." "She lives in Massachusetts I'll pay to fly you out there and I'll tell you when to make you're move." "Here's a cell phone so we can keep in contact." Snake took the phone.

"How to you want it done?"

"I want her to pay for breaking up our family and talking my daughter away from me." "Make it look like a botched burglary." "Use this." He pulled a knife out from under the seat. It was in a clear plastic bag and had a six-inch blade. "I want her to suffer." "You can stab her as many times as you want." "Just to make sure you kill her, slit her throat."

"Alright."

"Here's half the money." He handed him an envelope. "I'll contact you next week and we'll start talking about the plan."

"Ok."

"Get out." He got out.

A few nights later in Florida, Mackenize and John were waiting for AJ to come get Emily. Emily was spending the night with AJ but she didn't know it yet. She just knew she had a babysitter for the night. There was a knock at the door. Mackenize answered it.

"Hi AJ." She said. "Come on in." She went in. "Emily your babysitter's here."

AJ's my babysitter?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome." "Can you paint my nails black like yours?"

"Sure." AJ said.

"Come here Emily." Mackenize said. They hugged. "Be good."

"I will."

"Have fun."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye John."

"Bye."

Mackenize and John went out to dinner. When they got back they decided to go for a swim. It was nighttime and an outdoor pool.

"This is so nice." Mackenize said.

"Yeah it is."

"I talked it over with Emily, we're gonna move in with you."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"That's great." He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Looks like I'll have to hire a decorator now."

"For what?"

"Emily's room."

"I don't want you to go through a lot of trouble."

"It won't be any trouble at all." "I want her to be comfortable."

"You are so sweet."

"Desiree, I know the circumstances of you coming here were terrible, but I'm so glad you did."

"So am I." "Being with you I know what it's like to truly love someone." "Not only that but to be loved back just as much, that's something I've always wanted." "Something I never thought I'd have." They kissed. John started rubbing her leg under the water. She pulled away. "John." She said smiling.

"What?"

"We can have sex here."

"Why not?" "It's romantic, we're underneath the stars."

"This is a public pool."

"Nobody will catch us." "Come on."

"Ok." They kissed. She pulled down his shorts. He pulled down her bottoms. She put her legs around him. He slipped inside her. They started to move. They both moaned. They kissed.

"Oh god Desiree, I love you so much."

"I love you to John." She moaned.


	12. Chapter 12

A month had passed. Mackenize and John were finally moving stuff into his place. Mackenize was finally starting to feel safe and comfortable. She, John and Emily were all carrying boxes into the house.

"Ok everybody put your boxes down." John said.

"Why?" Mackenize said.

"I have something to show you guys upstairs." They put there boxes down and followed John upstairs. They stopped outside of one of the guestrooms. "Ok Emily, open the door."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Just do it."

"Ok." She opened the door. They all stepped inside. The room was purple with Emily's things all over it and a big bed in the center of the room. "This is awesome."

"This is your new room."

"Did you do this?"

"I hired someone to do it."

"Thanks." "I love it."

"You're welcome." "I'm glad you like it." She hugged him.

"Did you know about this, mom?"

"Yeah." Mackenize said. "This is the first time I've seen it though."

"It's gonna be so cool living in this room."

"I'm glad you feel that way." "I want you to be comfortable here."

"I'm sure I will be."

"Ok let's all go back downstairs."

A few hours later Mackenize and John were alone. Mackenize had taken Emily to a friend's house to play. Mackenize was putting clothes into the drawers. John came into the room.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." "Two more days until you and Emily are officially living here."

"I know."

"If I didn't have to go to Milwaukee for Raw tomorrow it would be sooner."

"I know but by Tuesday night we'll live here."

"My flight gets in at eleven on Tuesday." "I'll come with the truck." He sat down on the bed. Mackenize went over to him.

"Thanks for letting me move in some of my stuff."

"That's no problem." " "This is gonna be your home to." "Come here." He grabbed her around the waist and laid down on the bed pulling her on top of him.

"Baby." She giggled. "You know I've been thinking and I think I'm gonna try and get my GED."

"That's great."

"I think you're right, it's not to late for me to do something with my life."

"No it isn't and whatever you decide to do I'll support you." He smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." "I just love when we're together like this."

"Me to." "I love you." She said smiling.

"Say that again."

"I love you." They kissed.

"You're not picking Emily and going home for another couple hours right?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Right."

"However will we pass the time?"

"I don't know." She felt his hands under her shirt. "Mmmm, where are your hands going?"

"Wherever you want them to." "By the way, I love you to."

It was Tuesday morning. There were boxes all over downstairs. Mackenize was waiting for John to get there. Emily had spent the night at a friend's house the night before and was coming home in a few hours. It was 10:30 AM. Mackenize was upstairs in the bathroom. She looked down at something. She gasped.

"Oh." She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god." She started to cry tears of joy. She went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed her cell phone off the counter. She dialed John's number. Like she suspected she would she got his voicemail.

"You've reached John." "Leave a message."

"I was hoping you took an earlier flight." "When you get here I have some big news." "I love you." She hung up. As soon as she did the doorbell rang. With her phone still in her hand she started walking to it. "John?" Before she could get all the way there it was kicked in. She jumped dropping the phone. Snake was standing there dressed in all black with a black ski mask covering this face. Mackenize was terrified. "Gabriel?"

"Shut up." She knew by his voice it wasn't Gabriel. He backhanded her. She fell to the ground. She scooted backwards on her hands into the kitchen. She stood up against the wall. He was five feet away from her. He pulled the knife out from behind his back. Mackenize's eyes widened.

"Please don't." Her hands went over her stomach. "Please, I'm pregnant." "I'm pregnant, please, no." He quickly closed the gap between them.

Fifteen minutes later Snake came out of the house with a bag of Mackenize things. He got in his car that he'd parked in an abandoned alley. He got out the cell phone that Gabriel gave him and dialed his number.

"It's done." He said.

"Good come on home."

Ten minutes later John pulled into Mackenize's driveway. When he walked in the house he was immediately alarmed. There were things spilled out all over the living room.

"Desiree?" "Desiree where are you?" "Honey answer me." John walked into the kitchen. He was horrified by what he saw. Mackenize was laying on the floor in a pool of blood. "Oh god." John took out his cell phone dialed 911. "Help me please help me." "My girlfriend has been stabbed multiple times." "I don't know who did it." "I can't tell if she's breathing." He gave them the address and hung up. He knelt down by her. She had a total of nine wounds. Six to her chest, two to her stomach and her throat had been cut. The necklace John had given her was soaked with blood. Her eyes were closed. "Desiree, it's John baby." "Can you hear me?" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Tears flowed down his cheeks. "Did Gabriel do this to you?" She shook her head no. She opened her mouth to try to talk. "It's alright don't talk."

"Pl- please…don't…let…him…take…Emily." She said very weakly.

"I won't I promise." Mackenize took her blood covered, shaking hand and grabbed John's hand.

"I…love…you…John."

"I love you to, Desiree." "It's gonna be ok help's coming." "Hold on." "Hold on baby, hold on." "I'm sorry." Mackenize shut her eyes. "Desiree!" "Desiree!" John felt her wrist. There was still a pulse but barely. "Please don't leave me." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." He said through his tears. "I'm so sorry."


	13. Chapter 13

John couldn't believe it. He'd just found Mackenize on the kitchen floor dying. He prayed the ambulance got there in time to save her. He heard the front door open.

"Mom." "I'm home." Emily said. John said he couldn't let Emily see Mackenize in the condition she was in. He wiped his eyes got up off the floor and got up. He went into the living room.

"Emily I have to take you over to my mom and dad's ok?"

"Where's my mom?"

"She's not here."

"Why is blood on your hand?"

"I cut it." John took Emily next door. He could hear sirens getting closer.

"John, what's wrong?" Carol asked.

"I need you to watch Emily." He put his mouth by his mom's ear and whispered. "Desiree's been attacked." "Whatever you do not let Emily look outside." "It's bad." Carol looked at Emily.

"Hey Emily's let's go upstairs." They went upstairs.

"Son, what's going on?" John Sr. asked.

"Desiree was attacked." "I don't think she's gonna make it." John said. The ambulance pulled in the driveway. The paramedics rushed inside. John left the house and quickly followed behind them.

The paramedics went over to Mackenize's side.

"We need to hurry fast or we're gonna lose her." "Give her oxygen." One of the paramedics looked at John as they were getting Mackenize up off the floor. "Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You're the one that found her?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Desiree Burke." "Please, is she gonna be ok?"

"I can't tell you anything for sure." "We'll do all we can." They began wheeling her out.

"I wanna go with her."

"Sorry Sir, I'm afraid you can't." "You're welcome to follow in your car." As they were loading Mackenize into the ambulance John was getting in his car.

"John wait." He heard. He looked up and saw John Sr.

"I'm driving you." John Sr. said. "You're in no condition to drive."

They got in the car and drove to the hospital. Meanwhile the police secured the crime scene.

"So, what does it look like we got?" One of the detectives said.

"Someone who's very sloppy." Another detective said. "It looks like they wanted to make it look like a burglary gone bad." "It looked like the woman was moving." "Usually burglars scope out there targets." "Why would they pick someone who was in the process of moving?" "Something doesn't add up."

"Any word on the condition of the woman?"

"We haven't heard back from the hospital yet." "Judging by all this blood I'd her chances of living our very slim."

"If she dies we might have a double-homicide on our hands." Another detective said coming down the stairs. "Look what I found in the bathroom." She held up a plastic bag.

"A positive pregnancy test." "I'm going to go to the hospital." "Ask the boyfriend a few questions."

John and John Sr. were in the waiting room.

"It's gonna be ok son." John Sr. said.

"It's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I promised her I'd protect her." "I promised her no one would hurt her." "Why wasn't I there?"

"John, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." The doctor came out.

"Mr. Cena?" The doctor said.

"Yes." He stood up. "How is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood." "We had to give her several transfusions." "She's not out of the woods yet." "We're placing her in ICU." "The next forty-eight hours are crucial." "Honestly if she survives it'll be a miracle." "Were you aware of Desiree's pregnancy?"

"No."

"From what I could determine she was about five weeks along." "She may have not even been aware yet." "I'm sorry, but due to the blood loss combined with the stab wounds to the abdomen, that resulted in the loss of the baby." John got tears in his eyes. "I can't find any medical history on her." "Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of." "You might be able to find medical history under her real name."

"I'm sorry, her real name."

"She changed her name to get away from her abusive husband." "Her real name is Mackenize Andrews."

"Thank you."

"Can I see here please?"

"Sure."

"Mr. Cena." He heard from behind him. He turned around.

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Smith." "I want to ask you a couple questions about Desiree Burke's attack."

"Ok."

"Tell me how you found her." John told him what he wanted to know. "Were you aware she's pregnant?"

"She's not pregnant anymore." "The doctor just told me she lost the baby."

"I'm sorry." "How's her condition?"

"The doctor said the next forty-eight hours were crucial." "These weren't his exact words but he doesn't expect her to live."

"I'm sorry."

"Look into her husband."

"Her husband?" "I thought you were her boyfriend."

"I am." "She was on the run from her husband." "He abused her for nine years." "Her real name is, Mackenize Andrews." "Her husband may not have physically done this but I know he had something to do with it."

"What's her husband's name?"

"Detective Gabriel Andrews."

"Detective?" "He's a cop?"

"He works for the Los Angeles Police Department."

"I'll look into it." He walked away.

John went into Mackenize's hospital room. She was asleep due to pain medications. There was a big bandage across her throat. John sat in a chair next to her.

"Desiree, it's John." "If you can hear me, you have to fight." "You have to come back." "You can do it, I know you can." "I don't know if you knew this but we were gonna have a baby." "You lost it but we can try again." "Please fight through this and come back to me." "I love you so much." He kissed her forehead


	14. Chapter 14

Three days had passed Mackenize's vital signs were improving. The doctors were absolutely stunned that she seemed to be getting better. The police in Massachusetts had went to Los Angeles and talked to Gabriel. They were able to confirm that he'd been at work at the time of Mackenize's attack. He'd been ruled out as a suspect. Back at the police station in Massachusetts the police were hard at work trying to solve the case.

"I think we may have a break in the Burke case." Detective Smith said.

"What's that? His partner Detective Roberts said.

"All the blood at the crime scene wasn't Desiree's." "One single drop was the perpetrator's blood." "He must've cut himself struggling with her."

"He?"

"The lab ran the drop for DNA." "They got a hit." "The guy we're looking for is Cameron Davis AKA "Snake"

"He got a wrap sheet?"

"A long one." "Burglaries, robberies, assault with a deadly weapon."

"Oh yeah sounds like our guy."

"There's more guess where he's from."

"Where?"

"Los Angeles, California."

"Does he have family up here?"

"No they're all dead."

"Why would he come all the way up here just to burglarize a woman's home?"

"That's a good question."

"I say we extradite him then ask him."

Back in the hospital the doctors decided to cut back on Mackenize's pain medicine enough so she would wake up. She was still in ICU but if she continued to improve they were going to move here to a regular room. Mackenize could hear a beeping noise. She opened her eyes. She looked over and saw John sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was looking at the TV.

"John." She said weakly. He looked over and smiled.

"Hi Desiree." They hugged. "It's alright you're in the hospital." "The doctors say you're improving." "You're gonna be fine."

"Where's Emily?"

"She's safe she's with my parents."

"Good." "I want to create a living will as soon as I can."

"Why?"

"Gabriel was behind this, I know it." "Next time I am going to die."

"There's not gonna be a next time."

"I know him John." "It may take years but he won't stop until he kills me."

"That won't happen." "He'll have to kill me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." "Mark my words he'll be back to finish the job."

"I'm so sorry." "This is all my fault."

"No." "Why would you think that?"

"I should've been there."

"You didn't know it was gonna happened."

"I promised I'd protect you and I didn't."

"Honey, I don't blame you." "You found me didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"If it wasn't for you I'd be dead." "I'm not pregnant anymore, am I?"

"No you're not." "I'm sorry."

"I figured." She started to cry. John hugged her. "That bastard killed our baby." "I really wanted this baby, John." "I found out right before I was attacked."

"Is that when you called me?" "I got your message."

"Yeah." "I was so happy." "I couldn't wait to tell you." "I was hoping you'd be as happy as I was."

"Of course I would have been happy, Desiree."

"We were gonna be a family." "Now that's gone."

"We can still be a family." "When you're better we'll try again.

"I love you John."

"I love you to." They kissed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." In walked Mackenize's mom, dad and sister. "Mom, dad, Erica." Mackenize's mom went over to her and hugged her.

"Oh my poor baby." Her mom said. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know but Gabriel put whoever it was up to it." "I know he did."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He beat me for nine years that's why I left him." "I think he wants to get back at me for leaving him."

"He what?" Her dad said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was ashamed." "I thought eventually it would stop." "I couldn't take anymore." "I changed my name and everything and he still found me." "I'm officially filing for divorce when I get outta here."

"Sweetheart if you think he's involved you need to tell the police." Her mom said.

"Why? "I have no proof and he's a cop." "It's my word against his." "No one will ever believe."

"Mackenize, who's he?" Erica asked pointing to John.

"Oh I'm sorry." "Mom, dad, Erica." "This is my boyfriend, John Cena." "He's the one who found me." "He saved my life."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs.- John stopped and looked at Mackenize.

"Talon."

"Talon." "Desiree is wonderful."

"Who?" Her mom said.

"I changed my name to Desiree Burke, mom." Mackenize said.

"I apologize." John said. "Mackenize is wonderful." "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

The next day Snake was extradited to Massachutsetts. He and his lawyer were in the interrogation room with detectives Smith and Roberts and the DA.

"Cameron we're got you on murder one and attempted murder." Detective Smitch said.

"We're moving for the death penalty." The DA said.

"Wait my client is only being charged for one person."

"Wrong." Detective Roberts said. "He killed her unborn child."

"I want a deal and I'll talk." Snake said. "Take the death penalty off the table and I'll tell you everything."


	15. Chapter 15

The DA, lawyer and detectives all talked to each other in a separate room. After a few minutes they all came to an agreement and went back in the interrogation room.

"Ok Cameron." "No death penalty." The DA said. "Life without parole."

"I'll take it." He said.

"Good." Detectives Roberts said. "Start talking." She said as she hit play on a tape recorder.

"None of this was my idea."

"Whose was it?"

"Gabriel Andrews." "He's a cop." "He hired me to kill his wife."

"Start from the begin when did he approach you with this?"

"About a month ago." "I was walking down the street and he pulled up in front of me." "He told me to get in the car." "He said he had a business opportunity for me." "We drove for a minute then parked." "That's when he asked me to kill his wife." "He said he'd pay me a quarter of a million." "Half on the spot, half when the job was done." "He gave me the knife right there in the car."

"Why did he want you to do this?"

"He said for revenge and to get his daughter back."

"He planed everything."

"Yeah." "He told me he put a tap on her phone line." "After about a month of trying to come with a plan he told me that she was planning on moving in with her boyfriend." "He said he knew his wife would be alone on the fifteenth because his daughter had plans with a friend the night and the boyfriend would be out of town until the afternoon." "I was supposed to make it look like a botched burglary." "So, the morning of the fifteenth I want to her front door and I rang the bell." "I heard her getting closer and say the name John." "Before she could get to the door I kicked it in." "She must of thought I was her husband because she said Gabriel." "I told her to shut up." "I backhanded her and she fell, scooted backwards on her hands into the kitchen and stood up against the wall." "She said something like please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant." "Please don't hurt me." "I trapped her against the wall."

**Flashback**

_Snake raised the knife and stabbed Mackenize in the chest. Blood poured out as she fell to the ground. Snake got on top of her. She started fighting with him trying to keep him from stabbing her again. She was able to turn the knife a little and cut his finger doing it. He was able to get it out of her grip. He stabbed her in the stomach. Then raised the knife and did it again. Blood was pouring out of her stomach. He then took the knife and stabbed her in the chest five more times. She'd stopped struggling after the third stab to the chest. He got off of her knelt down by her head and slit her throat. She gasped and closed her eyes._

**End Of Flashback**

"After I thought I killed her I dumped some things over and took some things." Snake said. "Then I got in my car and called Gabriel." "I said it's done, he said good come on home."

"What did you do with the knife?" Detective Smith asked.

"I threw it in a field near the airport in Massachusetts."

"Didn't it bothering you that you were killing a pregnant woman?"

"That wasn't my problem."

"How did you and Gabriel keep in contact?"

"He gave me a cell phone." Snake said taking it out of his pocket and putting it on the table. "All the calls we made to each other are still there."

"Does he know you got picked up?"

"I don't know."

"We're gonna take the phone down to forensics."

They put Snake in a holding cell at the station. A half hour later they came and got him and put him back in the interrogation room.

"We bugged the phone with a listen device." "We need you to call Gabriel and get him to talk about what you'd planned." "Once you do that your deal is set." "If he asks if you got picked up say yeah but we couldn't hold you."

"Alright."

"My partner and I will be listening on these headphones." They put the headphones on.

Before Snake could dial Gabriel's number the phone rang.

"It's Gabriel." Snake said.

"Pick it up." Detective Smith said.

"Hello?"

"Snake, thank god." "I heard the Massachusetts police got you."

"They didn't have anything on me." "They let me go."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"Hell no, you think I wanna get caught." "I am a little worried though." "What if they come back?"

"They won't."

"If they do I fry for your ass."

"Snake that bitch got what was coming to her." "She's the one who broke up my family." "She hasn't paid enough." "She needs to die."

"I thought she was dead when I left."

"I know it's ok." "I'll give you another chance." "You in?" Snake looked at the detectives. They nodded yes.

"Hell yeah."

"Ok we can't do it for awhile stuff needs to cool down first." "To make sure no one's there to save her this time, you're gonna kill the asshole that took from me to."

"You got it."

"I'll be ok in touch when it's safe." They hung up. The detectives took off there headphones.

"That gives us more then enough." Detective Smith said.

Within an hour the detectives got a warrant and flew to Los Angeles. They walked into the Los Angeles Police Department squad room and over to Gabriel's desk.

"Gabriel please stand up." Detective Smith said. He stood up.

"What's this about?"

"You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Conspiracy to commit murder against Mackenize Andrews AKA Desiree Burke."

"That's ridiculous." "I'd never hurt Mackenize I love her."

"Really?" "Your buddy Snake tells us different." They cuffed him and took him away.

The next day detective Smith went to Mackenize's hospital room. John was there.

"Hi Miss, are you still going by Burke?" Detective Smith asked.

"No I'm going by my maiden name, Talon." Mackenize Talon."

"I thought the two of you might like to know, we caught your attacker, Miss Talon." "Cameron "Snake" Davis." "He was hired by your husband." "We've arrested him as well."

"I knew it." "I knew Gabriel was behind it."

"You'll have to testify at Mr. Davis's trial but as far as your husband goes, you never have to see him again."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad to see you're doing better." He left. Mackenize and John hugged.


	16. Chapter 16

Two months had passed. Mackenize was still in the hospital. The doctors wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent well before leaving. She'd contacted a lawyer to start divorcing Gabriel. As long as he was convicted Mackenize would get everything, including sole custody of Emily. Also if Gabriel was convicted Mackenize's divorce would be automatically final. She was the leaving the hospital today. She was so happy to finally be going home, to her new home with John. John went back to work. Mackenize hadn't seen him in a month but they talked every day. She was finally going home today. John was coming from the airport to pick her up and take her home. Snake's trial was in two days. Gabriel's trial started at the same time. Mackenize was so glad John was going to be there when she testified at Snake's trial. Mackenize was getting dressed. She was standing in front of a full-length mirror in her room. She was in her jeans and bra looking at herself. She was disgusted by her knife scars. She knew John would never want to touch her again. She ran her hands over the scars on her stomach. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of her baby. There was a knock at the door. She turned away from the door and quickly put her shirt on.

"Come on in." John walked in. She turned around. "Hey."

"Hi." They kissed and hugged.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you to." "Ready to go home?"

"So ready." "Most of all I'm ready to see Emily."

"She's ready to see you to." "As soon as we stop by the pharmacy we'll go home."

"Is your mom watching Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

They walked through the door.

"Mom." Emily said. She ran to her and hugged her. "You're home."

"Hi sweetheart." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you to." She looked at John's mom. "Hi Carol."

"Hi." Carol said. "I bet you're glad to be home."

"Yes I am." Carol looked at John.

"Well I'm gonna go."

"Ok mom." John said. Carol walked over and kissed John on the cheek.

"Bye you guys."

"Bye." They all said. She left.

"Well I should start some dinner?" John said. "Emily, I think in honor of your mom being home we should have her favorite dinner."

"Good idea." Emily said.

"What do you think, Mackenize?"

"Ok." Mackenize said.

After dinner Mackenize took a shower. She'd just gotten dressed when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Erica said.

"Hey."

"I heard you got out of the hospital today."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I couldn't be there more."

"It's ok." "How are your summer classes going?"

"Good." "I'm really gonna be ahead when I start my senior year at ULA next month."

"That's great." "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." "I was hoping you and Emily would move back here after you got out."

"I was planning on moving in with John before I was attacked."

"I know I just miss you."

"I miss you to." "I promise Emily and I will come visit."

"Good." "You're my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"So, tell me about John."

"He's great." "I love him so much."

"He's hot."

"Yeah but he's so much more then that." "He's the complete opposite of Gabriel." "He encourages me to do things with my life." "We were talking about me getting my GED."

"That's great I think you should go for it." "I might after the trial." "I've been really sad lately."

"Why?"

"Don't tell his to mom and dad." "On the morning I was attacked, right before that I found out I was pregnant." "I lost the baby."

"Oh my god, Mackenize I'm so sorry."

"Mom and dad don't know this either." "I got pregnant again when I was eighteen." "I miscarried because Gabriel beat the shit out of me."

"Oh god."

"Gabriel and I never used any kind of protection." "It took me eight years to get pregnant again." "I'll probably never be pregnant again." "It's not fair, I wanted the baby so much." "John would've been such a great father." "He's great with Emily."

"Just keep trying I bet I'll happen again."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

Mackenize and John were in bed asleep. Mackenize started shouting in her sleep.

"No!" "No!" "Don't hurt my baby!" John woke up.

"Mackenize." "Mackenize!" She opened her eyes and started to cry. They hugged. "It's ok ssh, shh." "I'm gonna go get you one of those pills." John went into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He got a pill the doctor prescribed Mackenize incase she had any nightmares. He filled a cup with water and went back into the bedroom. "Here." He said handing her the pill and water.

"Thanks." She took it. They laid down.

"Come here." She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"That's ok." "We're gonna get through this together." "I've missed this."

"Me to." They looked at each other and kissed. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Mack."


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning of Snake's trial. Mackenize was really nervous. She'd just gotten out of the shower. John had taken Emily to his parents house. Mackenize dried her hair. Now she was getting dressed. She was sitting on the bed. She'd just put her shirt on and began buttoning it, when she heard John coming up the stairs. She quickly went into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom closed the door and locked it.

"Mackenize?" John said.

"I'm dressing John, I'll be out in a second."

"Ok." She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

_"Oh god, I'm so ugly." She thought as she once again was disgusted by her scars. "How can I ever let John see me this way?"_ Tears silently fell down her face as she buttoned up her shirt. She wiped her tears away unlocked the door and stepped out in the bedroom.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"What?"

"I thought I could but I don't know if I can."

"Honey, come here." She sat down next to him on the bed. "I know you're scared but you can do this."

"I don't know if can deal with seeing this guy." "He tried to kill me." "He killed our baby." "I know if I can handle seeing that heartless face."

"I know it's hard Mack, but it needs to be done for you, and our baby." "I'll be right there with you, the whole time." They hugged.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's gonna be ok." "I promise."

"Ok, let's go." She went to get up.

"Wait." He kissed her. She kissed him back. "No matter how you feel when you're up there, just remember, I love you."

"I love you to."

Since Snake was already pleading guilty there was no jury involved. Mackenize just had to go in and testify then the judge was going to sentence him. Mackenize and John walked into the courtroom and sat down. Mackenize whole body tensed up when they brought Snake into the courtroom. She grabbed John's hand and held it tight.

"It's ok, Mack." John said.

Mackenize got up on the witness stand.

"Miss Talon." The prosecuting attorney said. "Please tell the court in your own words, what happened the morning of your attack."

"I was in my kitchen waiting for my boyfriend to arrive." "I'd just taken a home pregnancy test." "It had come up positive." "I heard the doorbell rang so I went to get it." "Before I could get there it was kicked in." "I thought it was my husband but then he spoke and I knew it wasn't." "He hit me, I fell down." "I made it back into my kitchen and stood up." "That's when he pulled out the knife." "I pleaded with him not to hurt me." "I said." "Please don't." "Please, I'm pregnant." "I'm pregnant, please, no." "He stabbed me in the chest, I fell." "Then he got on top of me." "I grabbed the knife to try and stop from stabbing me and protect my baby but he was to strong." "He stabbed me in- Tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She said tearfully. "He stabbed me in my stomach, twice." "Then he repeatedly stabbed me in the chest." "After the third time things got hazy." "I couldn't feel any pain." "I couldn't move." "Then I couldn't see him anymore." "I felt warmness around my neck and I passed out."

"What's the next thing you remember?"

"I vaguely remember my boyfriend knelt down beside me talking but I don't remember what he said." "Then I remember waking up in the hospital." "My boyfriend told me I was no longer pregnant."

"According to the doctors you lost the child because of the attack?"

"Yes." She said tearfully. "My baby was innocence." She looked at Snake. "And you killed it."

"No further questions."

"You may step down." The judge said. She got off the stand and went back to where John was sitting. She hugged him and started to sob.

"Ssh, ssh, I know, I know." John said trying to calm her down. "It's ok, it's ok."

After taking a fifteen-minute break, the judge came back.

"Will the defendant please rise?" Cameron and his lawyer stood up. "Cameron Davis, I sentence you to life without the possibly of parole." "A sentence that you will begin serving immediately." "Before we go I'm like to say, what you did to this young lady was despicable." "You've taken away something that was obviously very dear to her." "You should be ashamed of yourself." "Court is adjourned."

The next evening Mackenize, Emily and John were all sitting at home. The phone rang. John picked it up.

"Hello?" He said. "One second." He recovered the receiver with has hand. "It's detective Smith, Mackenize."

"Emily go to your room." Emily went to her room. John put the phone on speaker so he could hear to. "Detective Smith?"

"Hello Mackenize." Detective Smith said. "I just thought you like to know that the jury reached a verdict in your husband's case." "He was found guilty." "The judge sentenced him to life without parole." "You don't have to worry anymore." "You're safe now."

"Thank you very much."

"Thank you." John said. They hung up. John and Mackenize hugged. "It's over, finally."

"Thank god."

"Since Gabriel got convicted that means your divorce is final, right?"

"Yep." "I'm finally free." John smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." "Give me a kiss." They kissed.

Mackenize and John were laying in bed. John was asleep but Mackenize was still awake. John didn't know this but Mackenize hadn't slept in two days. She was to afraid of her nightmares.

"John?" She said making sure he was asleep. She carefully got out of bed went downstairs and started a pot of coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

John had been gone for three weeks. During that time Mackenize had barely slept. She got two maybe three hours a night. Every time she would fall asleep just like she feared she'd have nightmares of being attacked. In each nightmare she tried to protect her baby but never could. John had no idea what was going on. He was coming home today. Mackenize had just gotten out of the shower. She came out of bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She got her clothes out of the drawer.

"Hi." She heard John say from behind her.

"Hi." "I didn't hear you come in."

"I came in through the garage."

"Oh."

"Where's Emily?"

"At a friend's house."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"It's kind of turning me on."

"I can't right now, honey."

"Why?"

"I gotta pick Emily up in ten minutes."

"We've done it in less time."

"Not right now."

"Ok." Why have you talking with your back to me this whole time?"

"I didn't even notice." She lied. "I'm gonna get dressed." She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom making sure John couldn't see the front of her. She shut and locked the bathroom door got dressed and came back out. She went up to John and kissed him. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." "Before you go to pick up Emily, I wanna talk to you."

"Ok." "What about?"

"I know Emily goes back to school in two weeks."

"I have all of next week off and you're not working right now." "Let's all go on vacation."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"All I have to is make a call to my travel agent and we can be outta here by tomorrow."

"Ok." "Where do you wanna go?"

"How about Hawaii?"

"That sounds really nice." "Emily will love it."

"I figured with everything that's been going on, we could all use this."

"This is a great idea." "It'll be fun."

"Yeah."

"I gotta go." "I don't wanna be late."

"Ok." "I'll call my travel agent right now."

"Ok." "See you in a few minutes." They kissed.

"Alright."

Fifteen minutes later Mackenize and Emily walked through the door.

"Hey guys." John said. "Let's pack our bags." "We have a 7:00 AM flight to Hawaii."

"This gonna be so much fun." Emily said.

"Come on Emily, let's go get you packed." Mackenize said.

After another sleepless night for Mackenize, everyone got up they were on the plane. Mackenize fell asleep. She was having a nightmare. John noticed her starting to move around.

"Mack." He said. "Hey, wake up." She opened her eyes and looked at John. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Did you bring your pills?"

"They're in my purse." "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Mackenize went into the bathroom, washed her face and took a pill. She started to cry. She was exhausted. All she wanted was to be and feel normal again. Before her nightmares and self-loathing started. She wiped her eyes and went back to her seat.

When they got to the hotel they checked in. It was hot John and Emily wanted to go swimming. Mackenize said she didn't feel like swimming. She went out to the pool with them. She had on shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mack aren't you hot in that?" John said from in the pool.

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

"I'll just sit here and enjoy the view." She said smiling at him.

"Alright."

It was nighttime they were all out on the baloney. They had a view of the ocean.

"This is beautiful." Mackenize said.

"Mom can we live here?" Emily asked

"I'd like to but no."

"We'd get sick of it after awhile." John said.

"Ok Emily, time to go to bed."

"Do I have to?" Emily said.

"Yes we have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok." "Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Emily." He said.

Mackenize tucked Emily in.

"Are you having fun?" Mackenize asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." "Me to." She kissed Emily's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you to mom." Mackenize stood up off the bed and left the room closing the door behind her.

"John?" Mackenize said. When she didn't see him.

"I'm in the bedroom." She went into the bedroom. The lights were off and candles were lit all around the room.

"What's this?"

"I figure we're alone in a beautiful place." He said as he walked up to her. They kissed. "Why not spend some time together." She broke the kiss.

"John, this is so sweet but I'm really tired."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." "We have all week, right?"

"Right." Mackenize grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. She felt really bad she turned John down. She wanted him to remember her the way she was. Not the grotesque and hideous monster she'd turned into in her mind. She didn't want John to see or feel her ugliness. She was afraid he wouldn't find her attractive anymore.

After she changed she went back into the bedroom. All the candles were blew out. Mackenize got in bed next to John. She kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Mackenize laid there with her eyes closed for a half hour fighting with everything she had not to fall asleep. She opened her eyes. John eyes were closed.

"John?" She got out of bed and went into the living room and started a pot of coffee. John opened his eyes. He was awake the whole time.


	19. Chapter 19

John laid there for an hour. He got up and quietly went to the bedroom door. He saw Mackenize sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV. She was sitting in the dark with just the light of the TV. He decided to see how long she would stay up. He knew they had the alarm set for 7:00 AM. He went back into the bedroom and set the alarm on his phone for 6:30 AM. He went to sleep. At 6:30 he heard his alarm going off. He quickly shut it off so Mackenize wouldn't hear it. He looked next to him. She still wasn't in bed. He got up went to the bedroom door and looked out. She was still sitting on the couch drinking coffee. He went back to bed and just laid there. He didn't know how to help her but knew he had to try. If she did the same thing tonight he was going to go out and talk to her. About five minutes before the alarm was going to go off, John heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom. He rolled over and shut his eyes. He felt Mackenize lay down in bed next to him. Five minutes later the alarm went off. Mackenize shut it off.

"John." She said. "Wake up baby." He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Fine."

"You didn't have any nightmares?"

"One." "I woke up and took a pill."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here." "I wanna hold you." She laid on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"We usually don't do this in the morning."

"We should start." They kissed. "Mack, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course I know that."

"You can always talk to me about anything." "Anything at all."

"I know that."

"Is there anything you wanna talk to me about?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"We gotta get up." "I gotta wake up Emily."

"Ok."

They all had a really fun day. Mackenize and John were getting ready to go to bed again. Surprisingly to Mackenize John didn't ask to have sex. She thought for sure he was going to.

"Goodnight honey." Mackenize said. "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed. They both closed there eyes. Neither of them were sleeping.

"John?" Mackenize said after a half hour. She got up. John opened his eyes. He smelled the coffee brewing. He waited five minutes. Then went out. Mackenize was once again sitting in the dark. He turned on the living room light.

"Mack, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." "I couldn't sleep." He sat down next to her.

"Why are you drinking coffee?"

"Um, I don't know."

"How long has it been since you slept?"

"Last night."

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying."

"I was awake last night." "I know you came out here and made coffee." "I know that you came into bed right before the alarm went off this morning." "So, how long has it been since you slept?"

"Through the night, I have no idea at all." "I get a few hours here and there every once in awhile."

"Why don't you sleep at night?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I can't handle my nightmares." "I'd rather stay awake."

"Don't your pills help?"

"Yeah." "After I've already had my nightmares." "I can never protect the baby." "I try and try." "I never can." She started to cry. John hugged her.

"It's ok." "It's ok."

"I'm so tired but I don't want to sleep."

"It's alright." "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I just want it to go away."

"This is just gonna take some time that's all." "You need to start sleeping it's not good for you not to."

"I know."

"Come on let's go back to bed."

"I don't wanna sleep."

"You don't have to sleep." "Just come in with me and lay down." "I'll stay up with you."

"Ok." They went back into the bedroom and laid down.

They stayed up till five in the morning just talking. They both fell asleep. Since the alarm went off at 7:00 AM they each only got two hours. They got up and started the day.

At around two in the afternoon everyone was tired. They'd just got back to the room. Emily decided to take a nap. Mackenize and John sat on the couch.

"Feel like taking a nap?" John asked.

"No."

"Wanna lay down here with while I take one?"

"Sure." She laid on top of him.

Two hours later she'd fallen asleep to. She smiled as she felt John caress her face. He kissed her on the nose. She felt him put his finger under her chin and lit up her head. He kissed her. She kissed him back. It quickly became filled with passion. They moaned into each other's mouth. His arms wrapped around her back.

"Mackenize I love you so much, you're so beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. She felt his hands underneath her shirt on her bare back. She quickly broke the kiss and sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She started to cry.

"Mackenize, what's a matter?" She stood up.

"It's not you, it's me."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm going for a walk." "Watch Emily for me." She went to the door and opened it.

"Wait I wanna talk about this."

"I love you John." "I'm sorry."

"Mackenize." He said as she walked out the door. He put his head back on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

Two months had passed. John had been on the road for a month. He couldn't figure out why while they were in Hawaii and after they got back Mackenize never wanted to have sex. She always had some excuse not to. It'd been six months since they'd done anything. John missed it. Not just the sex but the intimacy and closeness. Mackenize was doing much better with her nightmares. After they got back Mackenize's doctor gave her new pills. Now she would only have a nightmare every once in awhile. She could finally sleep. She just wished she was doing better emotionally about her appearance. She knew she was pushing John away and she hated herself for that. She just couldn't bring herself to tell or show him what was wrong. When she looked in the mirror she saw a shell of the beautiful woman she used to be. The woman she knew now was ugly and hideous, covered in the knife scars of shame. Mackenize was sitting on the couch watching TV. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Mack." John said.

"Hi."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"What's up?"

"Not much." "Did you win your match tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Guess where Raw is tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Los Angeles."

"I wish I could be there."

"Maybe you can."

"How?"

"Fly out here and see me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Emily has school."

"I already talked to my mom." "She said that she'd come over and make sure Emily got off to school." "It'd only be for one night." "You'd be back by Tuesday."

"I don't know."

"Come on, please."

"Alright." "I have to call the airport."

"No you don't." "Your ticket's already ready waiting for you."

"You just knew I was gonna say yes huh?"

"Uh-huh."

"What time's my flight?"

"9:00 AM."

"Well I should get packing."

"Alright."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"I love you, John."

"I love you to, Mack."

The next morning Mackenize was getting everything ready. It was eight o' clock in the morning. Carol had just gotten there. Emily was finishing her breakfast.

"Ok Emily, I've gotta go." Mackenize said.

"Alright."

"Give me a kiss." Emily kissed her on the cheek. "Be good."

"I will." "Tell John I said hi."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

By the time Mackenize arrived in Los Angeles it was around noon. She got the key John left her at the front desk and went up to the room. She went inside. John was sitting on the couch.

"Hi." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said smiling back. She went over to him. They kissed. She sat down next to him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me to."

"I have an autograph signing in ten minutes."

"Ok." "I'll go visit my sister." "ULA's only ten minutes from here."

"She'll be surprised."

"Yeah."

"What does she usually do for Christmas?"

"She spends it with our parents."

"Do you think she'd like spending it with us this year?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll ask her."

Mackenize went to ULA. She went to her sisters dorm, found her room and knocked on her door. Erica answered it.

"Oh my god. Erica said. They hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town visiting John." "Are you busy?"

"No I don't have class till two."

"Wanna go grab a coffee or something?"

"Sure."

They went to a Starbucks.

"It's great to see you." Erica said.

"It's nice to be back in LA."

"How's John?"

"He's doing great." "He wanted me to ask if you wanted to spent Christmas with us this year?"

"How would I get out there?"

"John will fly you out there."

"Ok."

"Christmas is also our one year anniversary."

"Aw." "You started dating on Christmas?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's so sweet." "I wonder why he'll get you for Christmas."

"Probably something beautiful and expensive that I don't need."

Later that night Mackenize was at Raw in the audience watching John fight. He'd just won his match against Dolph Ziggler. He was on the top rope celebrating. He looked over and down at Mackenize and smiled at her. He got out of the ring and went over to Mackenize. They kissed.

After the show they went back to the hotel.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Me to." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss.

"I have a headache." He let her go.

"Ok Mackenize, what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever we're alone and I think we're gonna have sex you always stop."

"I have a headache."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"What?"

"Are you?"

"I don't believe you." "Just because I don't wanna have sex with you, you're accusing me of seeing someone else."

"I'm not accusing you, I'm asking you."

"There's nobody else." "I love you."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"I told you." "It's not you, it's me."

"We haven't had sex in six months, Mack."

"You're really that desperate for sex?"

"It's not just that." "We used to enjoy having sex with each other." "I remember when we couldn't keep our hands off each other." "I miss it." "I miss you." "I miss us." "Whatever's wrong please, let me help you."

"You can't help me."

"Fine." He went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." Mackenize sat on the couch and started to cry.

John went downstairs to the lobby bar. He was sitting at the bar drinking. He'd been there for about two hours. A woman in a red dress with long black hair sat down next to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"I'm Carla."

"It's nice to meet you." "I'm John."

"Are you staying in the hotel?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "What do you say we go to my room?"

"That's a very tempting offer but I have a girlfriend."

"So, she doesn't need to know."

"Sorry." "I can't."

"I'm in room 316 if you change your mind." She left.

Twenty minutes later John was outside of room 316. He stood there debating on whether or not to knock on the door.

_"What are you doing John?" He thought. "You're in love with Mackenize."_ He walked to the elevator got in and went back to his room.


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed. John was finally coming home tomorrow for two days. He and Mackenize hadn't seen each other since her trip to Los Angeles. They'd made up but ever since then there had been a tension between them. Mackenize wished it was as simple as telling John then everything would be fine. Even if she could find the strength to tell him that didn't change the fact that she hated herself. Mackenize was doing the dishes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey." "What's up?"

"I'm about to go to bed." "I wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Aw." "I'm about to go to sleep to." "I just have to finish the dishes first."

"Baby, why do you do the dishes?" "We have a dishwasher."

"Yeah and half the time there's still food on the dishes when we take them out."

"I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Me either."

"I can't believe it's been two months since I've been home."

"I know."

"I miss you."

"I miss you to."

"I'm gonna get off here and go to bed."

"Ok."

"I should be there by early afternoon tomorrow."

"Alright." "John."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

The next day at around three o' clock John pulled in the driveway.

"Mom, John's home." Emily said. Mackenize came down the stairs. The front door opened. "Hi John."

"Hi Emily." He put his stuff down. "Mack."

"Hi." Mackenize said. They kissed.

"Have you started dinner yet?"

"No."

"Let's go out." "I feel like steak tonight."

"Then maybe on the way home we can get some ice cream." He said looking at Emily. "What do you think?"

"Yeah." Emily said.

"Ok." "Let's me jump in the shower then we'll go."

They went out to dinner and for ice cream. When they got home Mackenize and John helped Emily with her homework and they all went to bed. Mackenize got in bed next to John.

"Come here." John said opening his arms. She laid down on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. "I love my job but nothing beats being home."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe in three weeks it'll be a year since we started dating."

"I know." She looked at him. "Honey listen to me, I don't want any presents."

"Mack it's our anniversary and Christmas."

"I know but I don't want anything."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Good." They kissed. It started growing more passionate. She broke the kiss and took John's hands off of her. She rolled over facing away from him. "Goodnight."

"Don't do this, Mackenize." "I know you want to just as bad as I do." He started kissing the back of her neck. It was true she did want it just as bad as John did but she couldn't.

"John stop, please."

"Ok that's it." He got out of bed when around to her side and knelt down. "Tell me what's wrong with you, right now."

"Stop ordering me around."

"God damn it, Mackenize don't you understand that I love you and all I wanna do is help you?"

"You can't."

"Why tell me why, please." Mackenize got tears in her eyes and shook her head no. "Fine, I give up." He got a blanket and pillow. Mackenize sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to sleep on the couch." "You know sometimes I feel like I'm in this relationship all by myself." "If that's true maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." He walked out of the room. Mackenize cried herself to sleep.

John woke up the next day. He left as soon as he woke up. It was around two o' clock when he came home. He noticed Mackenize and Emily's suitcases by the front door.

"Mackenize?" She came out of the kitchen.

"Hi." She said sadly.

"Hi." "Where are you going?"

"I thought about what you said last night." "You're right." "I'm moving back to LA."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yeah." "I'm sorry." She said starting to cry. "I haven't been fair to you." "I have to many things going on with me to be in this relationship." "I can't hold you back anymore." "I'm all messed up."

"No, I love you, I'm sorry."

"It has nothing to do with you John." "It's all me."

"Mack, we can work it out."

"That's just it." "What I'm going through isn't something we need to work out." "It's something I need to work out." "Emily's at your parents." "I gotta go get her."

"Wait." John went over to his bag that was sitting in the living room. He got a small box out of it and went back over to Mackenize. "I was gonna give you this on our anniversary." He opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

"John, please don't make this any harder for me then it already is." She said through her tears. "I can't marry you." "I'm sorry, I love you but I gotta go."

"No." He kissed her. She kissed him back. They looked at each other. "Please don't go, please Mackenize, I love you."

"I love you to." "I have to go." She picked up the bags and opened the door. "Bye John."

"Mack no."

"I'm sorry." She walked out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been three years since Mackenize broke up with John. It was rough at first but Mackenize was doing a lot better now. The first year she moved back to Los Angeles, she and Emily stayed with her parents. Now she and Emily lived in a nice apartment. Mackenize had went back to school and gotten her GED. She'd been taking college courses at a community college. She was studying to be a dental assistant. Ever since she moved back to Los Angeles Mackenize had been in therapy. When she first started going she went three days a week. Now she only went one. She'd gotten her old job back at the diner where she worked before. She no longer had brown hair. It was back to her natural blonde color and had grown to the center of her back. Emily had grown a lot. She was now fourteen and a freshmen in high school. It was seven o' clock in the morning. Mackenize made breakfast.

"Emily breakfast is ready." Mackenize said. Emily came walking down the hall and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table. "Do you want juice or milk?"

"Milk." Makenize poured the milk and sat down at the table across from Emily. "What time does your class get out today?"

"Six." "By the time you get home from the diner at seven dinner should be just about done." "Are you sure you can make it to the diner in time?"

"It's only fifteen minutes away from the high school."

"I know I just don't want you to be late your first day on the job."

"I'm sure my bike can get me there on time."

"Remember I only signed that work release paper because you promised your grades would stay up."

"I know mom." "They will don't worry."

"Ok." "Oh, you got some mail." She handed Emily an envelope with her name on it. Emily opened it. It was a birthday card. She opened it and immediately threw it in the trash. "What was it?"

"A birthday card from, Gabriel." "I wish grandma and grandpa Andrews wouldn't send the mail he has sent to there house." "The asshole's late anyway my birthday was two months ago."

"Emily Rose, watch your mouth."

"I'm sorry that's just what I think of him." "I mean he hired someone to kill you, because of him I never got to know my brother or sister."

"I wish you hadn't of read that on the Internet."

"I hate him."

"Finish up your breakfast." "After dinner tonight it's your turn to do the dishes."

"How can I do the dishes if, "You Can't See Me." She said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Ha ha." "Have you been watching Raw again?"

"I turned it on for a little bit last night."

"Did John fight?"

"Yeah he won." "You know when I tell my friends you used to date him no one believes me."

"I'm sure I have pictures to prove it around here somewhere." "You better get going." Emily grabbed her backpack.

"Bye mom."

"Bye, have a good day."

Emily had been at work for a half hour. She couldn't believe who she saw sitting at one of her tables. She went up to the table.

"Hi John." "What can I get you?" He looked at her.

"Have we met?" He said.

"Yeah I used to live in your house."

"Mackenize's little girl?"

"Yeah."

"Emily?"

"Yeah."

"Look how beautiful you got." He stood up. "Come here." They hugged. "You're not old enough to work yet."

"Mom signed a paper giving me permission to work."

"How is your mom doing?"

"Really good." "She's enrolled in community college."

"That's great." "What about you?"

"I'm a freshman in high school."

"You're making me feel old." "Did your mom ever go back to work?"

"She works here." "It's her day off."

"How long have you been working here?"

"It's my first day."

"Is your mom picking you up later?"

"No I'm riding my bike home."

"At night?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come back and pick you up." "What time do you get off?"

"6:30."

"I'll be here at 6:25."

"Ok." "What can I get you?"

"Coffee."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." When John left Emily found a twenty dollar tip on the table.

When it was time for Emily to get off work, John came and picked her up. He and Emily walked into the apartment.

"Mom I'm home." Emily said. They walked into the kitchen. Mackenize's back was to them.

"How was your first day at work?"

"Good." "You'll never guess who I ran into today."

"Who?"

"Hi Mack." John said.

"Oh my god." She turned around. "John." They hugged. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Good." "What are you doing here?"

"I gave Emily a ride home."

"Thanks." "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to."

After dinner Mackenize, John and Emily sat in the living room talking. It was eleven o' clock at night.

"Emily you'd better get to bed." Mackenize said.

"Ok." She stood up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"See ya John."

"Bye." He said. She went to her room.

"So John, what are you doing in LA?"

"I was doing a thing for the Make-A-Wish-Foundation." "Emily told me you're in college now."

"Yep I got my GED and about a year ago I enrolled in college."

"What are you studying?"

"I'm studying to be a dental assistant."

"That's great."

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better then the last time you saw me."

"I'm glad."

"I did get the help I needed." "I got myself a therapist and she helped me through my problems."

"Good."

"I'm sorry for the way things turned out." "I really did love you."

"I know." "I'm just glad you're better."

"Well I'd hate to kick you out but I gotta do my homework."

"Alright." She walked him to the door. "Do you mind if I call you sometime?"

"I need to give you the numbers."

"Emily already did." "Both of mine are still the same."

"It was great seeing you."

"Yeah it was great seeing you to." They hugged. "I love your hair it's really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Goodnight Mack."

"Goodnight John. When he left she smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

A month had passed since Mackenize and John had saw each other again. They talked to each other on the phone every night. They liked talking to each other again. Sometimes they would talk for hours. Mackenize was in a therapy session. She was laying on the couch.

"So Mackenize, anything new with you?" Doctor Heart asked.

"Actually yes." "About a month ago I saw my ex-boyfriend."

"John Cena?"

"Yes."

"How did that go?"

"Great." "It was so nice seeing him again."

"Have you had any contact since?"

"We talk on the phone every night."

"Would you like to pursue a relationship with him again?"

"I don't know, maybe." "I've been thinking a lot about it lately." "I've also been having dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Sexual dreams involving John."

"Did they start after you came back into contact with him?"

"Yes."

"I'm sensing that you're worried about something."

"What if John and I get to the point where we were to have sex?" "I'm worried that my old demons might come back to haunt me."

"You're still concerned with your appearance?"

"I don't think I'm ugly anymore." "It's been four years and no one's seen my scars." "Not even my daughter."

"Remember Mackenize, your scars don't control you." "Your scars don't make you the person you are." "You are a beautiful woman."

"I know."

"Repeat it."

"My scars don't control me." "My scars don't make me the person I am." "I'm a beautiful woman."

"Good." "If you and John do start getting serious again and you feel that way, just remember that."

Later that night Mackenize just laid down in bed. The phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to bed."

"Me to." "I wanna ask you a question."

"Ok."

"I'm off this weekend." "I was wondering if I could come out to LA and we could go out to dinner?"

"John, are you asking me out?"

"Yeah." "I'd like to see if there's still something between us."

"Ok."

"I'll pick you up Saturday at eight."

"Ok."

"I'll see you then."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye."

It was Saturday night Mackenize was getting ready. She had on a black and red dress. About a centimeter of one of her scars were sticking out. She went out into the living room.

"What do you think Emily?" She asked.

"Mom you look so good."

"You think?"

"John's gonna love it."

"I'm nervous." "I haven't dated for a long time."

"Just don't forget to use a condom." She said laughing.

"Emily." She said laughing. "John and I aren't gonna do that."

"Yeah you say that now." "Tomorrow I'll probably wake up and he'll be here for breakfast."

"No."

"Who knows soon I might have a new daddy." She said jokingly. There was a knock at the door. Mackenize answered it.

"Hi John."

"Hi Mack." John said. "Wow, you look great."

"Thank you." "So do you."

"Hi Emily."

"Hi John." Emily said. Mackenize turned to Emily.

"I'll be home by eleven." Mackenize said.

"Have a good time."

Mackenize and John were at the restaurant.

"I'm really glad we got to do this." John said.

"Me to." "I'm glad you asked me." "I'm still a little nervous though."

"Why?"

"I haven't been out with anyone, since we broke up."

"Well technically you broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." "I'd still like to know why."

"After I was attacked my perception about myself changed." "When I looked in the mirror all I saw was a ugly person, covered in knife scars." "I hated myself." "I used to sit around telling myself how ugly I was." "On top of that we were fighting because I was pulling away from you." "Then after that last fight we had I decided that it wasn't fair to you and that I needed help." "Help that you couldn't give me."

"Is that why we stopped having sex?" "You didn't want me to see your scars?"

"Yeah." "I thought at the time if you saw them, you wouldn't be attracted to me and you wouldn't love me anymore." "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I couldn't."

"I understand but I wish you would've told me." "I don't care about your scars, I care about you."

"I know that, now." "I'm doing better now but I guess in some ways I'm still self-conscious." "One of my scars sticks out of this dress a little and it's been bugging me all night."

"I haven't noticed you look beautiful tonight."

John walked Mackenize up to her apartment. They were standing outside her door.

"We should do this again." John said.

"Yeah, I really had fun."

"Me to." Slowly he came closer to her lips. He kissed her. She kissed him back. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. When it broke they were still holding on to each other. "I forgot how much fun it is to kiss you."

"You're not so bad yourself." "I should go in now." He let her go. She let him go.

"Goodnight." He said smiling.

"Goodnight." She said smiling back. She went inside.


	24. Chapter 24

A month had passed since Mackenize and John's date. They continued to talk on the phone every night. Mackenize wished they had time to see each other more. She would've liked to go on another date with him. She and Emily had just finished dinner. She was in the living room doing her homework and Emily she doing the dishes. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Mackenize said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"My homework."

"I never did like homework."

"Trust me, I don't like it either."

"What are you doing this weekend?"

"I have the weekend off."

"Me to." "Would you like to come out to Massachusetts for the weekend."

"I'd like to."

"But?"

"But, I have homework and I don't feel comfortable leaving Emily by herself all weekend."

"Come on, can't you work something out?"

"I could send Emily to Erica's for the weekend." "I still have my homework though."

"Bring it with you."

"Let me call my sister and I'll call you back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Mackenize got up and went into the kitchen. "Emily how would you like to go to aunt Erica's this weekend?"

"Ok cool." Emily said. "I haven't seen her in awhile." "When are we leaving?"

"If she says you can stay I'm giving you a ride there tomorrow after school."

"Where are you going?"

"John asked me to come to Massachusetts to see him." "I'm gonna call Erica." She dialed Erica's number.

"Hello?" Erica said.

"Hi Erica."

"Hey Mackenize, what's up?"

"Do you have plans this weekend?"

"No why?"

"Would you mind if Emily stayed with you?"

"Not at all." "Where are you going?"

"To Massachusetts."

"To spend time with John?"

"Yes."

"Good for you." "Me and Emily will have a good time."

"Thanks."

"Hey you deserve to have a good time." "If you know what I mean."

"Erica, I'm not going there for that."

"You aren't gonna stay at his house?"

"No I'm staying at a hotel, thank you." "I should make my reservation."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." She hung up and looked at Emily. "You're going to aunt Erica's." She went back into the living room and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's me I can come."

"Great see you Saturday."

It was Saturday around two o' clock in the afternoon. Mackenize was in Massachusetts. She checked into a hotel and driven to John's. She rang the doorbell. He answered.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." He stepped outside and closed the door. They kissed.

"Feel like going and seeing my parents?"

"Sure."

"Good they really wanna see you."

Mackenize got back in her car and followed John to his parents. When she pulled in the driveway she looked at her old house. It looked like it'd been added onto. Mackenize and John got out of there cars.

"John, who lives in my old house?" Mackenize asked

"My brother, Matt." They went inside John's parents house and into the living room.

"Mackenize, it's great to see you again." Carol said.

"It's great to see you again to, Carol." They hugged.

"Look at you." John Sr. said. "More beautiful then the last time I saw you."

"Now I know where John gets his flirtyness from." She said jokingly. They hugged. They sat there for about two hours talking.

Mackenize and John were walking back to there cars.

"Wanna go say hi to Matt?" John asked.

"Sure." They went up to the house and went inside. Everything looked so different from what Mackenize remembered. Matt was in the kitchen. As soon as Mackenize walked in she stated having flashbacks. John noticed how scared she looked.

"Mack, are you ok?"

"I can't stay in this house, I'm sorry." She went out and stood up against her car. She was crying. John came out a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry Mackenize it didn't occur to me that you'd have a hard time going in there."

"I thought I could handle it." "Being back in that kitchen brought back so many bad memories." She wiped her eyes. "The baby would've been four sometime this passed April." "Now it's to late for any of that." "I'm to old."

"Mack, you're only thirty." "You're not old." "You still have plenty of time to have a baby."

"It's hard to get pregnant by yourself."

"How about later on tonight, you stop by the house and I'll make us dinner?"

"Ok."

"Can you be there at eight o' clock?"

"Yeah." "I'm gonna go back to the hotel and do some of my homework."

"Alright I'll see you later."

At eight o' clock Mackenize was at the house. She rang the doorbell. He answered it.

"Hi come on in." He said. She went in. "Everything's almost ready." They went into they kitchen.

"What are we having?"

"Steak, potatoes, and cornbread."

After dinner they watched a movie. When it was over Mackenize was getting ready to leave. They were standing by the front door. She put her coat on.

"I had fun tonight." John said.

"Me to."

"Can we do this again tomorrow night before you leave?"

"Sure." John noticed a strange look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the last time we were standing there together."

"When you broke up with me?"

"Yeah and you proposed to me." "I really wish I could've said yes." "I know if I did it never would've worked out."

"I wanted you to say yes to."

"I know." "If that whole attack hadn't happened we would have been very happy together."

"Yeah." He said stepping closer to her. "I think that's why we're both here now, to try and give what we had a second chance." He kissed her. She kissed him back. He took off her coat. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew more passionate. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They went upstairs. They didn't break from each other's lips the whole time. They laid down on the bed. They broke the kiss for a second so she could take his shirt off. As they kissed again she slowly ran her hands down his body. He groaned into her mouth. She undid his jeans pulling them down. He started unbuttoning her shirt. She broke the kiss and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just old thoughts."

"Listen, I don't care what your scars look like." "That doesn't matter to me."

"I know." "I'm sorry, I'm ruining the moment."

"No." "Hey, you'll always be beautiful to me." "I love you Mackenize." She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you to John." They kissed. He started to unbutton her shirt again. He pulled it off of her when it was all the way unbuttoned. He kissed her acrossed her neck as he undid her bra. They laid back on the bed. He undid her jeans. They kissed as he slipped inside her. They both moaned as they started moving. "Oh John." She moaned. "Oh Mackenize, I love you so much." He groaned. "I love you to."

Afterwards she was laying on his chest.

"I must've been nuts." Mackenize said. "Why did I ever wanna stop doing that?"

"Well I don't like to brag but…"

"Funny honey."

"You just called me honey."

"Yeah."

"We just had sex, you told me you love me, I told you I love you." "Does that mean we're back together?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I don't know about you." She said as she looked up and kissed him. "But I'm not done with the having sex part yet." She mumbled against his lips.

"Well baby, you know what I always say." "If you want some, come get some."

"Oh I will." She said laughing against his lips.


	25. Chapter 25

Mackenize and John had been back together for two months. They were so happy. Christmas was in two days. John was going to Mackenize's for Christmas. They hadn't seen each other in a month. Christmas was in two days. John pulled into the driveway. He used the key Mackenize gave him to get in.

"Mack where are you?" John said.

"I'm back here in the bedroom." John went back to the bedroom. When he opened the door and went inside candles were lit. Mackenize was laying on the bed in a red silk nightgown. "Hi." She said smiling.

"Hi."

"Does what I have on look familiar?"

"Yeah I bought it for you."

"Still think it looks good on me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Come here."

"Alright." He got on the bed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." They kissed.

"Honey, your lips are freezing."

"It's freezing out there."

"Don't worry you won't be cold to long." She kissed him again.

"You're funny when you're horny, Mack."

"I know you like it when I'm like this."

"Of course I do." She took off his shirt. He rolled her on her back. He looked down at her. "I love you so much Mack."

"I love you to." They kissed.

A few hours later Emily had just gotten home from a friends house. Mackenize was getting ready to go to the store. John was going to make dinner.

"Do you have the list?" John asked.

"Yeah." Mackenize said. She looked at Emily. "Want me to bring you back anything?"

"One of those warm delight cake things." Emily said.

"Alright I'll be back." She left.

John sat down next to Emily on the couch.

"Emily can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." "What's up?"

"On Christmas day, I wanna ask your mom to marry me."

"Really?"

"I want to know that you're ok with it first."

"I'm fine with it." "You treat her better then Gabriel ever did." "When she's with you she's happy." "That makes me happy." "It'll be cool to have you for a stepdad."

"I'm glad you're ok with it." "Wanna see the ring I bought?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." He got up and went over to his bag. He sat back down next to her and opened the box.

"Oh my god, mom's gonna love that it's beautiful."

"I hope so."

"She will."

"Remember don't say anything ok?"

"I won't I promise."

It was Christmas morning. Everyone was in the living room sitting by the tree.

"Before we get started opening presents I gotta go to the bathroom." Mackenize said. She went and came back out. She picked a present up from under the tree. "Here Emily." Emily unwrapped it.

"A cell phone."

"Yep." "Remember you're responsible for the bill."

"I know."

"I'll be back in a second." She went back to the bathroom. Emily come here for a second. Emily went into the bathroom. A few seconds later they both came out. "John I have a Christmas present for you."

"What is it?" She took a pregnancy test out from behind her back and showed it to him.

"You're gonna be a daddy."

"A baby?" He said smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling back.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah." He picked her up off the ground and swung her around in the air. When he put her down they kissed.

"This is great." He said happily.

"I don't see how this Christmas can get an better."

"Actually I think it can." "It's time for your present." He took the box out of his pocket. "Mackenize, I know we haven't been back together long but I know that I love you…He got down on one knee. and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." He opened the box. "Mackenize, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said tearfully. He put the ring on her finger. He stood up and they kissed.

"Congratulations you guys." Emily said. She hugged them both. John knelt down by Mackenize's stomach.

"Did you hear that?" He said. "Mommy and daddy are getting married." He kissed her stomach.

While they celebrated Gabriel was in prison. He been a model prisoner the past three years and had special privileges. He was working with the laundry another prisoner who was a friend of his came up to him.

"In the next month or two it's on." The man said.

"Good I gotta get outta here." "I have unfinished business on the outside."


	26. Chapter 26

A month had passed. Mackenize was three months pregnant. She was already starting to show a little but you really had to look at her to tell. She wanted to get married before she got big. The wedding was in two days. No one but Mackenize, John and Emily knew about the pregnancy. Mackenize and John were planning on announcing it to everyone at the wedding reception. Mackenize and John sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office.

"Do we get to find out what it is today?" John asked.

"Not for two more months honey."

"I wanna know."

"Me to but we have to wait." "We get sonogram pictures today."

"What's that?"

"Pictures of the baby."

"We get to see a picture of the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I thought of a name if it's a girl."

"Really, what?"

"Alexandria Grace."

"That's beautiful."

"I figure we can call her Alex for short."

"I really like that name." "If it's a boy I've got the perfect name."

"What?"

"John Felix Anthony III."

"Mack, I'm flattered but we don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Ok."

"Miss Talon?" A nurse said coming out. Mackenize and John stood up and went back into an examination room.

The doctor had Mackenize hooked to the machine.

"That's the baby?" John asked looking at the screen.

"Yes." The doctor said. "Are you two ready to hear the heartbeat?"

"We can do that?"

"Yes you can."

"I wanna hear it."

"Me to." Mackenize said. The doctor turned on the switch. The sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. "John, that's the baby's heartbeat."

"I know it's amazing."

After the doctor Mackenize and John picked up Emily at the apartment. John said he had a surprise for them both. They drove for twenty minutes then pulled up in front of a huge house.

"Where are we?" Mackenize asked.

"Our new house." John said.

"What?"

"Come on I wanna show it to you guys." They all got out of the car and went inside. "What do you guys think?"

"I love it."

"Me to." Emily said.

"Honey what about your house in West Newbury?"

"I sold it." John said.

"You sold it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"We're getting married and having a baby." "Of course we're gonna live together." "Plus I wouldn't want Emily to have to change schools or anything." "Come on I wanna show you the upstairs." They all went upstairs. They stopped in front of one the doors. "Mack, open that door."

"Ok." She opened the door. They all stepped inside. It was a nursery with a white crib in the center room. Toys were on the shelves. There was a changing table and a rocking chair. "John this is beautiful." "Did you do this?"

"It came with the house." "That's one of the reason's why I bought it."

"I love it."

Later that night Mackenize, John and Emily were back at the apartment. Emily came into the living room and sat down in a chair.

"Mom can I talk to you and John for a second?" Emily asked.

"Sure."

"I've given this a lot of thought." "I don't want my last name to be Andrews anymore." "I don't want any links to Gabriel." "If it's ok with you and John I'd like to legally change my last name to Cena."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah John's been more of a father to me then Gabriel ever was." "Unless you don't want me to, John?"

"It's ok with me." Mackenize said looking at John. John smiled. He got up and hugged Emily.

"Of course, I'll be happy for you to have my last name."

Two days later everyone was at the church. Mackenize was getting ready. It was just she and her mom in the room.

"I'm so happy for you Mackenize." Her mom said.

"Thanks."

"When are you due?"

"What?"

"Come on, you can't hide that from me." She said poking Mackenize's stomach

"How did you know?"

"A mother knows." "So, when are you due?"

"July fifteenth." "John and I are planning on telling everyone at the reception."

"Does Emily know yet?"

"Yeah she's really excited."

In another part of the church John was getting ready.

"Ready for this again?" Randy asked.

"Yes." "Thanks for being my best man again."

"No problem."

"I never thought I'd be doing this again." "It's gonna be great this time." "We're gonna be a family."

"Mackenize's pregnant?"

"Yeah I wasn't supposed to say anything." "We're telling everyone at the reception later."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get you married."

The music for Mackenize came on. She went out. Everyone stood to look at her but she was only focusing on John. They were smiling at each other. She finally got to him. The minister was talking.

"John, do you take Mackenize to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do." He said.

"Mackenize, do you take John to be your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

Everyone was at the reception. Mackenize and John stood up.

"Excuse me everyone." John said. "Can we have your attention please?" Everyone was looking at them. "First Mackenize and I would like to thank you all for coming." "We have an announcement to make." "This summer we will be welcoming our first child together into the world." Everyone clapped.

After the reception Mackenize and John went to the hotel. He opened the door. He picked her up like a bride and carried her inside. He laid her down on the bed. They kissed.

"Mrs. Cena." He said. "We're married."

"Yeah." "It's great."

"Now we only need one more thing." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Six more months." "For right now I just wanna kiss my sexy husband all over his body." They kissed.


	27. Chapter 27

Mackenize and John had been married for two months. They were so happy. Mackenize was five months pregnant. She was showing now. Tomorrow Mackenize was finding out the sex of the baby. John had to leave to do some house shows for two days. It was early in the morning. Emily was at school. Mackenize and John were in bed.

"I thought you just wanted to talk." Mackenize said smiling.

"We did talk, about how much we love each other, how sexy you are, how much I want you."

"It was fun." "I hope it doesn't make you late for your flight."

"I don't have to be at the airport for twenty minutes."

"I wish I could've gotten the ultrasound appointment, for a time when you would be here."

"You tried." "It's ok."

"I wanted to find out together."

"I know." "Just call me when you find out."

"I will."

"Ok." He picked up her ring hand and kissed it. "Soon our family will be complete." "You, me and our children." "I know Emily not officially mine, even though she legally has my last name now." "I'd like to change that." "What do you think Emily would say if I offered to legally adopt her?"

"I think she'd love the idea." "I do."

"I already love her like she's my own."

"You are so sweet honey." "We'll talk to her about it when you get back." "You'd better get going." They both got up and dressed.

"I gotta go." "Come here." He wrapped his arm around her. They kissed. "I love you, Mack."

"I love you to John." They kissed again. He knelt down by her stomach and rubbed it.

"Daddy has to leave now." "I'll be back in two days." "Mommy's gonna call me when we find out what you are." "I love you." He kissed her stomach and stood up. "Bye Mack."

"Bye." She looked down at her stomach "Say bye bye daddy." John picked up his bags and left.

John drove to the airport. Just as he was about to get out of the car a hand covered by a leather glove went over his mouth. He started to struggle. Then he was injected with something and everything went dark.

John could hear someone talking to him as he was coming to. It was muffled at first but as he started to wake up it was becoming clear.

"John." "Oh John." "Johnny boy." "Wake up." John opened his eyes. He didn't know what time it was but he knew it was dark out. He was sitting in a chair. His arms were tied behind his back. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked around it looked like he was in a garage of some kind. He saw someone in a t-shirt and jeans with a ski mask on.

"Who are you?" The man took the ski mask off. It was Gabriel. His hair and beard he had now were dyed blonde.

"You don't know me very well but I know you." "I'm Gabriel, Mackenize belongs to me."

"You sick son a bitch!" John struggled to get free but it was no use. "Why aren't you in jail?"

"I broke out."

"What do you want?"

"Mackenize broke up our family because of you." "We were happy."

"Happy?" "You beat the shit out of her." "You treated her like garbage." "Then you plotted to have her killed." "You never loved her." "I love her." "She's my wife, now not yours."

"Shut up!" He punched John in the face. "It wasn't enough to take my wife!" "You had to take my daughter to!" "She's an Andrews you son a bitch!" He punched John again. "Not a worthless Cena like you!" "Now Mackenize's pregnant with your bastard!"

"Fuck you!" "Don't you talk about our baby like that!"

"I could kill you now." He took a gun. "I could empty this whole clip into your worthless body." He put the gun away and took out a knife. He held it to John's throat. "Or I could saw your fucking head off." He took the knife away. "Don't worry I'm not going to." He duct taped John's mouth shut. "Goodnight asshole." He walked out of the room.

The next day Mackenize was at the doctor she was hooked to the machine.

"Ok Mackenize ready to know what it is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"It's a girl."

"A girl." "This is great." "My husband will be so happy."

Mackenize went out and got in her car. She decided to call Emily first. She knew Emily was at lunch.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Hey Emily it's mom."

"Hi mom." "What did the doctor say?"

"It's a girl."

"I'm gonna have a little sister?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome." "Does John know yet?"

"I'm gonna call him right now."

"Ok." "Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" Gabriel said.

"Sorry I must've dialed the wrong number."

"No Mackenize, this is the right number." "This is Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"No you're in jail."

"I broke out."

"Where's John?"

"John can't come to the phone right now."

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he's right here." Gabriel took the tape off of John's mouth. "Listen." "You're right here aren't you John?" He took the knife and cut John in the stomach but not deep.

"Ahhhh!" John yelled.

"Stop leave him alone!" Mackenize yelled starting to cry. "I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him."

"If you wanna see John alive again follow my instructions."

"No Mackenize don't come here!" John yelled from the background. "I'm fine don't worry about me!" Mackenize heard Gabriel punch John in the face.

"If you call the police I'll kill your precious John." "I'll call you back in fifteen minutes." He hung up and looked at John. "When she gets here the fun starts." "I just have to decide which one of you dies first." "You, her, or that bastard baby."


	28. Chapter 28

Mackenize was scared to death. She didn't know what Gabriel's plans were. She knew that one day he'd be back to finish the job but she didn't know it would involve John to. If she lost John she didn't know what she would do. Gabriel called her back. She did exactly what he said. She pulled into a grassy area and saw John's car outside of an abandon building. John was still tied to the chair. He'd spent all night trying to free himself. He almost had it. He had no idea where Gabriel was. Mackenize walked in. She ran over to John as soon as she saw him. He had cuts on his face and blood on his shirt. Mackenize took the tape off his mouth.

"Oh my god." Mackenize said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "Go."

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Mackenize you are pregnant." "I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." "Go now."

"No John, I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Now there's a brave man." Gabriel said walking into the room. "Knowing he's gonna die and he's still being brave for his wife."

"Gabriel please don't do this." Mackenize said. "I'm the one you want let John go."

"No." "He's the reason our family broke up." "Now you're having his bastard."

"You bastard, don't you dare talk about my daughter like that."

"Oh it's a little bitch." "Just like her bitch of a mother." "Now what to do?" "Do I kill you first?" "Or John?" "Or that little bitch in your stomach?"

"Gabe think about what you're doing." "Think about Emily." "If you do this you'll go back to jail." "I'll be dead and Emily will be put into foster care." "Is that what you want?" "For your little girl to end up in foster care?"

"Emily is not gonna end up in foster care because after I kill you two I'm taking Emily and we're gonna be a real family." "Like we were until you screwed it up."

"I'm sorry." "Just please let John go."

"Can't." "They'll be no hero for you this time Mackenize." "You're both going to die." "Come here." He picked up the knife.

"No Mack don't do it."

"Come here now!" She went over to him. "You know, I saw you two the other night on your living room couch." "If you're gonna have sex in the living room you should make sure no one's watching." "I really enjoyed the show." "You looked like you were enjoying yourself to Mackenize." "It couldn't have been as good as it is with me though." "I'm gonna give you that experience one last time." "This time Johnny boy gets to watch." "I hope you have as much fun watching as I did."

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

"Take off your clothes." Gabriel said looking at Mackenize.

"No." Mackenize said.

"No?"

"Go to hell."

"Really." He punched her in the face knocking her out.

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled as he broke through his ropes. He charged at Gabriel. The knife flew out of his hand. John tackled him to the ground. "You motherfucker I'll kill you!" John yelled repeatedly punching Gabriel in the face. Gabriel reached behind him to get his gun. He pulled it out rolling around on the ground with John. John smashed Gabriel's hand on the ground until he let go of the gun. He was on top of John. John punched him in the face and stood up. Gabriel was on his hands and knees. John kicked him in the ribs. "Who's the little bitch now!" "Come on get up!" Gabriel got up. John grabbed him by his shirt and kneed him in the stomach. He threw him up against the wall, bouncing his head off if it repeatedly until he stopped moving. John ran over to check on Mackenize. He knelt down beside her. "Mackenize." "Come on baby, open your eyes." After a few seconds she opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" "Is the baby ok?"

"John." She sat up. "We're ok."

"You're sure?"

"We're fine."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah." He helped her to stand up.

"Let's get out of here." Just then the metal chair John had been sitting in hit him in the back. He fell on top on Mackenize. Mackenize hit her head hard on the concrete floor. John was dazed. Gabriel rolled John off of Mackenize. She was having trouble breathing and was about to pass out. It was blurry but she could make out Gabriel standing over her bleeding from the head. She passed out. Gabriel raised his boot to stomp on her stomach. John grabbed Gabriel's other foot and pulled it out from under him he fell backwards. John climbed on top of him and started punching him. They rolled around on the ground away from Mackenize trading punches. Gabriel found himself on top of John he started choking him. John tried to get out his grip but he couldn't. He felt the handle of knife picked it up and rammed it into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel let go. John pushed him off of him, struggling to catch his breath. He got up and started to walk towards Mackenzie. He didn't see Gabriel's hand move and reach for the gun. He sat up just enough to shoot John in the back of the head before dying. John dropped to the ground he could see blood running onto the ground. He crawled to get to Mackenize.

Mackenize woke to a heart monitor beeping. She opened her eyes the doctor was standing over her bed.

"It's alright Mrs. Cena." He said. "You're safe now."

"My baby." "My baby."

"It's ok." "There were some complications but we were able to stop them." "Both you and your baby are going to be just fine."

"We need to call the police they have to catch him."

"Mr. Andrews is dead."

"I wanna see my husband."

"Mrs. Cena for now you just need to rest."

"Where's my husband?" The doctor looked over to Mackenize's mother. He left the room. Mackenize looked at her mom. "Mom where's John?"

"Sweetheart, Gabriel shot John in the back of the head."

"He's gonna be alright isn't he?"

"Mackenize, John died in the operating room."

"What?" "No."

"I'm so sorry."

"No." She said starting to cry. "No." "Not John." "Mom, not John." "We were gonna be a family." She said through her tears. "Why didn't he just kill me?" "John!" "John!" Her mom hugged her.

"I know sweetheart." "I know." "It's gonna be ok."

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	29. Chapter 29

Mackenize couldn't believe what was happening. John was dead. It seemed like a nightmare to Mackenize. She just wanted to wake up from it. She wanted to wake up in bed and feel John holding her. She knew it was her fault that John was dead. She'd been crying since she found out. Emily walked into her hospital room. She had tears in her eyes. She went over to Mackenize and hugged her.

"Grandma told me about John." Emily said tearfully. "Mom I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"Don't worry mom, it's all gonna be fine." "I'm gonna help you with the baby."

"Don't worry about me and the baby, Emily." "We're gonna be fine."

"I loved John."

"I know." "He loved you to."

"I'm gonna miss him."

"Me to."

"How long do you have to stay here?"

"Just overnight for observation." "Don't worry your sister and I are fine."

A few hours Emily was down in the cafeteria getting something to eat. Randy walked into Mackenize's room. Mackenize looked at him and broke into tears. He went over and hugged her.

"I know Mackenize." "I know." "Ssh it's ok."

"I killed him Randy." She said through her tears. "I killed him." "It's my fault he's dead."

"Calm down." "What are you talking about?"

"If John would've never met me he'd still be alive."

"Mackenize, John loved you." "You and the baby and Emily were the best things in his life." "He was so excited that he was gonna be a father."

"Why didn't Gabriel just kill me?" "I wish we could trade places."

"John wouldn't have wanted that." "If he had to choose between his life and your and baby's lives, I guarantee he would've said take me." "It's gonna be ok."

"Everyone keeps saying that but I don't think so." "Nothing will ever be ok again."

"I know it's hard but you have two girls you have to stay strong for."

"I feel like I don't have anyone now."

"That's not true." "You have Emily and the baby and your family." "Plus if you ever need anything I'm always here."

"Thanks Randy."

A few days later everyone was at John's funeral.

"We are here today to stay goodbye to a beloved son, brother, friend, husband and father." The priest said. "As we remember him we are reminded of his kindness." "His generosity." "As he goes onto a better place, let us remember that no one truly leaves us." "There spirit and memory are always with us." "John will be missed by many."

Everyone was walking by his casket saying there final goodbyes. Randy was next.

"Hey John." He said. "Don't worry about anything." "I'm gonna look out for Mackenize I promise." "I'm gonna miss you."

Four months passed since John's death. He left everything to Mackenize in his will. She was about ready to have the baby. There was one more week left until her due date. She was having a really hard time adjusting to life without John. She was back to seeing her therapist three times a week. She was sitting in the living room. Emily was getting ready to leave for the weekend.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok if I go?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry we still have a week till the baby comes." They heard a horn beep.

"That's my ride." They hugged.

"Have fun."

"I will." She left.

It was nighttime. That was when Mackenize felt lonely the most. Every night she kept waiting for John to come home. Every night she was disappointed. She looked at the door and remembered the last time he came home.

**Flashback**

_John walked through the door._

_"Hi honey." Mackenize said from the couch. He came around the couch._

_"Hi." They kissed. "Hey you." He said kneeling down by her stomach. "Daddy missed you." "Did you miss me to?" He kissed her stomach._

_"I'm sure the baby missed you." "I know I did."_

_"I missed you to." They kissed again. "Where's Emily?"_

_"At a friend's house." "Why?"_

_"That means we're alone." He laid her down on the couch. He looked down at her and smiled._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing." "I just can't believe how lucky I am." "I love you."_

_"I love you to." They kissed._

**End Of Flashback**

She started to cry as she thought of that. She felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She knew she was going into labor. She picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Three hours later she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was holding her.

"Hi Alexandria." "You are so beautiful." "Do you know who picked out your name?" "Your daddy picked it out." "I wish your daddy was here." "He would've loved you." "At least now I'll have a little reminder of your daddy forever." "You have his beautiful eyes." "I love you Alex and anything you wanna know about your daddy I'll tell you." She kissed Alex's foreheard.

It was late at night. Mackenize was asleep. She heard the baby start to fuss. Then the baby cooed. Mackenize opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. John was holding the baby. He had on the clothes he was wearing the day he died.

"It's ok Alex." He said. "Daddy's here." "I love you." He kissed her forehead and put her down. He looked at Mackenize. "Hi Mack."

"John." "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Mackenize, I'm dead."

"No." "You're right here."

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Why didn't the doctors do more to save you?"

"They did all they could it wasn't there fault."

"No, it was mine."

"Stop that." "It wasn't your fault either."

"Yes it was."

"No baby, it wasn't." "I died protecting you and our daughter." "I wish I hadn't but I did."

"Now, I have to live the rest of my life without you." She said starting to cry.

"Hey come here." They hugged.

"You're gonna be ok."

"Not without you."

"I'll always be with you." "Right in here." He said pointing to her heart. "Here I want you to have these." He took off his dog tags and put them in her hand.

"I can't keep these you love them."

"Yes and I want them to be with someone I love." They kissed. "I love you Mackenize."

"I love you to John." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"I gotta go now." He stood up.

"No please, don't leave me." "Don't leave me."

"We'll be together again one day." "I promise." "Bye Mack."

"Bye John" He disappeared.

Mackenize opened her eyes. What just happened felt so real to her. She looked around. There was no one in the room with her but the baby. She felt something in her hand. She lifted her hands up. They were John's dog tags. She laid there wondering if what she just experienced was real or a dream. If it was a dream she wondered how she got John's dog tags.

**That's it. I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story but I don't know. I have a few other ideas to. I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
